Realistic Actions
by Rising Legends
Summary: Sequel to Duels in the Sky. Yugi and the others are trapped in the virtual world! Can they kill Noah and Celtas? Can Kaiba get what he wants the most back? Chap 1 and 2 suk but 3 and 4 are really good in my opinion. Read and Review. Update!
1. Crash Invitation

Ok, this is the beginning of my sequel to Duels in the Sky! Have a great time reading!

Yami: (slowly wakes up. Sees that he's lying on the bed next to Aya [they did not do it if you're thinking that]. His arms are down. Slowly gets up. Stands.)……..(the ground starts to shake) Whoa! (almost trips) What the hell was that?!

Aya: (still sleeping)…..

Yugi: (runs in. Yami turns and nods. Yugi nods back. Yami goes inside Yugi's body. Hears small breathing. Yugi looks. Aya s still sleeping. Thought) Wow, she can sleep through firecrackers and kids banging loudly on pots and pans, but I didn't know she could sleep through this!

Aya:…..…(rolling off the bed slowly. Falls off the bed. Wakes up) Huh?! What?! Huh?! (looks at Yugi with messed up hair)

Yugi: Nice look for you.

Aya: (looks at her hair. While fixing her hair) Oh, shush. What's going on?!

Yugi: The blimp was making a big shake before!

Aya: By what?!

Yugi: I---( the blimp shakes again)

Both: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (fall on their butt)

Yugi: Don't know!

(control room)

Kaiba: What's going on?! (while running in)

Mokuba: Seto! The blimp is going in a different direction!  
Kaiba: What?!

Roland: He's right, sir! It's taking a direction and course we can change or control!

Seto: (angrily grunts) I pay you good money! Now don't make me take that money back!

Roland: (gulp) Y-y-es, sir! (typing in the password)

(everyone runs in except Bakura [who got sent to the shadow realm because of some certain person….(coughs)à ]Marik, Ishizu, Odion, and Dustria.)

Joey: Yo, what's going on?

Tristan: Yea, some of us sleep past six.

Naito: ( looks at her watch) It's 5:00

Tristan: Don't try to make it worse.

Naito:…(looks at Mokuba) Did a big big dragon get mad and crashed into us a lot of times?

Mokuba:…(shrugs) But the blimp is taking a course we can't control!

(the blimp shakes again)

Everyone: AAAHHH!!!!!!!! (losing balance)

(virtual world)

Alec: (playing with Danny, Erie, Choci, and Cookie. Sees Cookie riding on Choci and they fall in a shallow hole. She laughs at their clumsiness . Hard winds blow all the sudden and thunder clashes. Danny and Erie hang on to Alec. Cookie and Choci run inside. Alec rushes them inside. About to go inside. But she hear a loud evil laugh. Quickly turns around. Looks at the sky. Sees a big whirlwind with lightning clashing. Has a worried and angry look on her face. Shows the other side of the screen Kaiba holding on to something keeping his balance. Has an angry look on his face. Fades Alec's side a goes to the control room)

(control room)

Yugi: Hey, something's appearing on the screen !

(they all look. See a boy with green hair appearing)

Aya: (thought) Hey, he kind of look like Kaiba……

Kaiba: Who the hell are you?!

Boy: (evil laugh) Always demanding, weren't you?!

Mokuba: Answer his question, you jerk!

Boy: Fine! The name's Noah!

Yugi: You must be the one who's controlling the direction!

Noah: As a matter of fact, I am! I wanted to take you on a little vacation!

Joey: Whoo-hoo! Vacation!

Everyone (except Serenity): SHUT UP!

Joey:….

Noah: Now the blimp will be landing soon!

Kaiba: Good! Because I got to deal with you!

Noah: OO, I'm shaking! Well, see you later! (disappears)

Kaiba: (still has an angry face)

Lex: If it showed Oprah, I would have been much happier (crosses his arms. Everyone looks at him like he's stupid)….yea…..that…..

(virtual world)

Erie: I wonder what happened.

Alec: Me too. But I think it was just a squall. Or maybe just a regular thunderstorm.

Danny: Nuh-uh! It wasn't regular!

Alec:…..yea…..I'm crazy…(hears the evil laugh again)…..(hears the thunder stopped. Alec slowly looks outside. She walks outside. Looks around. Erie and Danny run outside. Alec looks own and closes her eyes. Oft wind blows.)

(out of the blimp)

Kaiba: (walking with the other [except Dustria]) Who does that brat think he is? Interrupting my tournament.

Lex: Geez…Kaiba, stop thinking about the tournament for now.

Kaiba: Who asked you, Mirayu?

Lex: Myself.

Aya: (shakes her head lowly.)

Kaiba: (sees a door. Walks to it. Enters a number. The door slowly opens and it shows a ray of light)

Everyone: (using their arms to block the bright light) AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(virtual world)

Alec: (opens her eyes quickly . Sees many falling stars dropping from the sky. Thought) That's weird…..stars…?…In….the morning…? That's pretty…but strange…..

Danny: That doesn't happen often!

Erie: But it's pretty! (she jumps a little)

Choci: Kweh!

Alec:….What's…what's going on….?


	2. Our First Visit

Mokuba: Seto! Seto!

Kaiba:……

Mokuba: Are you okay? Wake up! Seto!

Kaiba:…ah…(slowly opens his eyes)..Mokuba…

Mokuba: Seto! Are you ok?!

Kaiba: (slowly gets up) Yea, I'm alright, Mokuba. Don't worry. (looks around)

Mokuba: (nods. Looks around) Gee, this looks so cheap compared to our graphics.

Kaiba: (stops.) Virtual World?

Mokuba: Yea, don't you remember? The stupid Big Five, Noah, and Celtas trapped us here.

Kaiba:…oh…..yea…..(slowly stands up. Looks down with one hand on his hip. Eye widens)

Mokuba:…what's wrong, Seto?

Kaiba: The virtual world……..Alec!

Mokuba: (gets excited) You're right! Alec was sent here! Let's go try to find her!  
Kaiba: (quickly nods.) Come on! (They run through the forest)

(Another part of the forest)

Lex: (slowly wakes up. He gets up)…where the hell…?

Voice: AAAAHHH!!!!!!

Lex: Huh? (looks up. Sees Naito falling.) No,no,noooononoo!!!!! (while getting smashed by Naito)AAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Naito: Thanks, Lex! (quickly gets up. Lex slowly stands up)

Lex: Damn, cuz. (rubbing the back of his head) Ya got to lose some weight, girl.

Naito: (kicks her in the knee)

Lex: Ow, dammit!

Naito: Then, quit it! We got to find our way out of this place!

Lex: (nods) Damn! (kicks his foot to the ground) I thought that was the last of Celtas!

Voice: Oh, I think not.

Naito and Lex: ?( look up. See Celtas's face in the sky) Celtas!

Cetlas: Miss me?

Lex: Tch..naw!

Celtas: So rude…

Naito: So what ya want to talk to us about?

Celtas: This message is going out to everyone if you don't know. (see her flip her hair back)

(in a tropical forest)

Aya: So give it to us already!

Celtas: This world is also n rpg of fighting.

Aya: Fighting?

(castle)

Tristan: Not only dueling?

Celtas: Nope.

Duke: That's crazy!

(river)

Serenity: But some of us don' know how to fight….

Celtas: Oh, don't give me that innocent tone. Deal with it!

(another forest)

Celtas: If you can survive, you may have a chance to fight me! (evil laugh)

Yugi: (grunts) All of us will survive!

Celtas: Oh, is that so?

(canyons)

Tea: Of course !Just watch us beat the crap out of every monster you're getting ready for us!

Celtas: oo, this will be so fun to watch you guys die..

(downstairs in he castle)

Joey: Die?! You mean we have---

Celtas: HP. Yes. You all will start with 1000 and 6 potions. Use it wisely, you pathetic fools.

Joey: Pathetic?! OO, I'll show you pathetic, bitch!

Cetlas: (smirks and laughs) See ya! (slowly disappears)

(Kaiba and Mokuba)

Kaiba: Tch, stupid loser.

Mokuba:…..Seto…..where are we suppose to find weapons?

Kaiba: That I don't know.

Mokuba:……(sees a door) Hey, there's a door! Maybe we can find Alec there!

Kaiba: (nods. They run to the door. Mokuba stops. Kaiba opens the door. A light shows)

Both: AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(slowly blacks out)

(Memory Islands. Destiny Islands music [don't sue])

Alec: (slowly looks out. See Danny and Erie plying with Cookie. She smiles)

Danny: (turns) Hey, Alec!

Erie: Alec! (frantically waves her arms)

Alec: (bends down a little and waves . She runs out.)

Danny: It's a pretty day!

Alec: (nods.)

Erie: Do you want to treasure hunt, Alec?

Danny: No way! Not today, Erie! I want to train!

Ale: You mean, weapon train?

Danny: Yup!

Erie: (sigh) …I'll just go get my jump rope. I feel like jumping. (about to run into the forest)

Alec: Erie, wait! Are there any monsters?

Erie: There has never been monsters anymore.

Alec: Sure?

Erie: Sure!

Alec: Ok.

Erie: (runs in the forest)

Alec: (grabs nunchaku) Alright, Danny!

Danny: (takes out a wooden sword) Whoo-hoo!

(forest)

Naito: (looks around.) Wonder where the others are…..

Lex: Yea, me too.

Naito: (looks in front of her. Sees a dox [it's a small little fox that is so adorable. Orangish brown fur.) Aw….(bends down) come here, little doxie!

Ox: (suddenly turns big. Eyes turn red. And teeth are ferocious. Growls and snarls at them)

Naito and Lex: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (run . The dox chases after them)

Lex: DAMMITT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't got our weapons right now!

Naito: This is so wrong! I always thought they were cute!

(Yugi)

Yugi: (hears screaming).what was that?!…(shrugs. Looks around .sees something slowly coming out the water) !! (about to take out is sword. But realizes it's not there.) Damn!. ( Sea Warrior comes out)..Who are you?

Warrior: Don't you recognize me? I'm one of the big five!

Yugi:….um…I can't recognize you like that.

Warrior:..oh..yea..well, anyway, I hope you're ready to lose your mind here!

Yugi: I should be saying that to you! (Yami comes out)

Warrior: I challenge you to a duel!

Yami: You're on…uh……

Warrior:..It's--

Yami: Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me! I got it! Uh….um…errr…….ah, fuck. Who's cares?! Let's duel!

Warrior: (smirks with disappointment) Alright then..

(Tropical Forest)

Aya: (looks around)…Yugi…?!….Yami…?!….Where are you…?! (walks. Stops. Sees a sword on the ground.)…(picks it up) I do need a weapon (swings it and puts it in her word case)…(looks in front of her. Sees Yami looking around.) Yami! Runs to him.)

Yami: (turns around)

Aya: (finally gets to him but falls on the ground. Yami disappears. Aya sees him doing this. Thought) Celtas….she must be torturing m mind…damn you………..(stands up ad runs through the forest) Hello?! Hello?! Anyone?!


	3. Illusions

(Kaiba and Mokuba)

(back where they were after they saw their past)

Kaiba: Noah…he was playing with our minds…That was jut an illusion, Mokuba.

Mokuba:……

Kaiba:….Mokuba…

Mokuba: Huh? (looks at his brother) Yea, brother?

Kaiba: Don't trust what's new to your eyes. (turns.) Come on. Let's go. (walks)

Mokuba: (runs after him)…Hey, do you remember the name of that girl in the orphanage?

Kaiba:…(slowly stops and crosses his arms)…..no….

Mokuba: I think it started with a T .What do you think?

Kaiba:…I think that's the least of our concerns, Mokuba; no offense. (looks at Mokuba) Ok?

Mokuba: (nods) Ok.

Kaiba: (they keep walking. Thought) Wonder here that girl is now….wait….hold on….Her name…I remember now…(stops)…

Mokuba:..What's wrong, Seto?

Kaiba:….Terra…

Mokuba:..What?

Kaiba: Her name was Terra.

(flashback)

Terra: (a girl comes in the room. She's wearing a jacket that's white and the end of the sleeves are pinkish red. Her hood is down. She has brown hair. One eye is blue and the other one is red. She has red gloves ,[they look like Garnet's gloves in ffix [don't sue]] blue jeans, and red boots[ Garnet's boots [don't sue]]. She sees Seto and Mokie playing chess. Puts her hands together) Hiya, Mokie! Hiya, Seto!

Seto: (turns.) HI, Terra!

Mokie: Want to watch us play?

Terra: Ok. (walks over and sits down in a chair. Watches them make their moves)….um…

Seto:..What's wrong, Terra?

Terra: How long have you guys been playing?

Seto: Probably like one hour at least.

Terra: That's long…..

Mokie: Seto's helping me get better at chess! It's so cool!

Terra: (claps a little) Yay!!!

Seto: Heh heh heh( scratches his head and blushes)

Terra: Keep playing! I want to see who wins!

Seto: (makes a move) Checkmate.

Terra and Mokie: (stare at the move. Slowly look at Seto)

Mokie: That was only like the 5th or 6th turn! Wow, big brother! You sure are the best chess player in the world!

Seto: No, I'm not. You can be if you try harder.

Terra: Aw..that is so sweet!! (tugs on Seto's cheek lightly) Yay!  
Seto: (blushes more and feels his cheek)

Terra: I'm going to go to the piano room. (about to walk out. Turns) Want to come?

Seto: Naw, we know your playing stinks. (gets kicked to the floor and does that big bump on his head like in those anime shows when they get beat up with humor. Mokie is covering his mouth trying not to laugh) Ow!!! I was kidding! I was kidding!

Mokie: Hehehe!!

Terra: (walks out)…..(gets a headache) ah……(feels her head. Thought) Weird…

Seto: (watching from the door window. Sees her go into he piano room. Goes back to his seat) Want to play again or take a rest?

Mokie: I want to play again!

Seto: Okay! (They set up. Before Seto makes his first move, he hears a crash.)???!!! (looks at Mokie. They run out the room)

(piano room.)

Seto and Mokie: (look inside. See Terra looking knocked out. Has her hands on her arms) Terra!!! (They run to her)

Seto: (lifts her up a little) Terra! Terra!

Terra:…

Mokie: Should I get the nurse?

Seto: (nods. Mokie runs out. Looks at Terra. Thought) She looks so scared and cold. (slowly looks around. Looks at her again. Squints. Sees something in her hand.) Huh? (takes her hand slowly. Slowly opens her palm.)…? (thought) Where have I seen this before…?

(back to the present)

Mokuba: I forgot what happened to her after that….

Kaiba: She was alive. But then she got adopted.

Mokuba: What was she holding in her hand?

Kaiba:…I forgot…But somehow I remembered it…

Mokuba: It was scary that day……..

Kaiba:….Let's not waste our time to think about it…

Voices: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Kaiba and Mokuba: (turn around.)

(tropical forest)

Aya: (sees a small TV lying on the floor.) Huh? It's showing something…..(walks to it. Bends own. Sees Yami dueling that sea warrior) Yami?! He's dueling one of the big five!! (sees that he's badly hurt) No!! (sits down and watches) I can't be with you now but…Oh, Yami please be careful……..

(back in the forest)

Yami:…shit……(slowly stands up.)..my…move….

Warrior: Totally pointless to make your move…since I am going to wipe out your life points, Yugi….

Yami:…..

Voice: Help!!

Yami: What the--?! Aya??!!!

Aya: (watching from the tv) I'm not in trouble! Dammit, Yami! Just go continue the duel!

Yami: (doesn't hear her) Where is she?!

Warrior: Oh, your little girlfriend. (shows him a hologram on a screen with Aya running from the 2 t-rex[ he put her in the forest they were in])

Aya: (hologram) AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! (trips a little but still keeps running) YAMI!!!!!!!!!! HELLLLPPPP!!!!

Yami: Aya!!!! (looks angrily at Warrior) Dammit, leave my Aya alone!

Aya: (nh [not hologram]): But I'm not there! I'm safe….! Yami…! (thought) Oh, what's the use…he can't hear me………….

Yami: (doesn't hear her [no duh])

Warrior: (evil laugh) I'll make it stop when this duel is over…

Yami: Stop it now or I'll kick your freakin' ass!

Warrior: (shuts off the hologram. The screen disappears) There, but that doesn't mean I stopped it.

Yami: Grrr…….(hits his foot to the ground. Thought) Don't worry, Aya. I'll save you.

Aya: Oh, man. He thinks I'm helpless……

Yami: (draws a card)…(thought) Damn…this ain't helpful.

Kuriboh: (making its kuriboh sounds)

Yami: Kuriboh…please…I'm trying to---

Kuriboh: (angrily makes its sounds)

Yami: Kuriboh, please…I need---

Yugi: (thought to Yami) Wait, Yami! I think it's trying o tell you that the card is useful.

Yami: (thought) Really?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami: (looks at Kuriboh) Are you sure?

Kuriboh: (cheerfully goes up and down)

Yami: (smiles and nods. Looks angrily at Warrior and smirks) This is your defeat! I sacrifice my two monsters, to play Gaia, the fierce knight! And I play the magic card, Rainbow Road![ I forgot what it was called in the show so….deal with it!]. This allows my Kuriboh to make a rainbow path to you!

Warrior: (evil laugh) You just seem like a girly girl. You and your fuzz balls and pretty little rainbows…

Yami: Oh, is that so? Well, you better regret saying that because this magic card lets me attack you directly even if you have monsters on the field!

Warrior: No!!1

Yami: Now my Fierce Knight, attack his life points directly!!  
Aya: Yes!!

Warrior: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! (slowly disappears. Slowly says) You may have defeated me……but I promise you……….you won't get out of here that easily!!

Yami: (smirks. Turns to Kuriboh and Kuriboh rubs himself against Yami's face) Heh heh (thought) If Aya was here right now, she would be saying all that cute stuff.

Aya: (smiles. Thought) That is so adorable! I always wanted to see something like Kuriboh to do that to Yami! Yay!

Yami: (Kuriboh stops) Thank you Kuriboh, for helping me.

Kuriboh: (nods happily and slowly disappears)

Yami: (looks around. Sees a sword on the floor)..? (picks it up.) I guess you start fighting after you duel. (swings his sword several times fast and puts it away) Now I got to save Aya. She's still in trouble. (sees a door slowly appear in front of him)…?…maybe I can get to her faster like that…

Yugi:…(thought to Yami) It is risky though.

Yami:……...I know….But let's just take that risk. (He walks in. the door disappears)

Aya:…(thought) Yami is so gullible when it comes to me in "trouble"…But…..it shows that he's very sweet…..I'm glad I met him…….(slowly stands up. Walks through the tropical forest. Though) I hope I find him and the others really fast…..


	4. A Feeling I'm Not Sure Of

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)

Kaiba: (holding a wooden sword he found near a tree. The sword is covered with blood from the dox. The dox is dead.)……..

Lex: Whoo, thanks Kaiba! We owe you one!

Kaiba: Don't you pathetics have your weapons?

Naito: The realistic ones don't work in here. We don't have them now. So we got to find weapons to use in here.

Kaiba:…whatever…

Mokuba:….Does…that mean…I have to fight?

Naito: Probably so…

Mokuba:…..

Erie: (walks. Holding her jump rope Sees them. Hides behind a tree.)

Lex: Huh? (sees Erie) Hey, what ya doing here? Where's your mom?

Erie: (thought) Uh oh! They look like thieves! (running to the exit)

Lex: Hey! Hey! Aw, damn….I'm turning scary….

Kaiba: don't forget stupider…….

Lex:…..Yea….that---Hey!

Kaiba: (smirks)

Naito and Mokuba: (laugh)

Kaiba:…..

Lex: Come on! Let's follow her! (they all run to get to the exit)

(Memory Islands. night)

Alec: Dang, Danny. You're good! (They are lying on the sand. )

Danny: But you're good, too! I wish I could fight you when you're using your guns…

Alec: Whoa, that would be too dangerous…………

Danny: ( Eiko's theme starts [don't sue]. They hear it. But don't pay attention) No…

Alec:…yes…

Danny: no…

Alec: yes…

Danny: NO….

Alec: YES……

Danny: NOO…..

Alec: NOOO….

Danny: YES…..

Alec: Ok then. You win.

Danny: Whoo-hoo!…hey….Ali!!! [info: They call her Ali now for some reason]

Alec: (laughs) Maybe when you get older, alright?

Danny:…ok…..

Alec: (swinging Danny's sword as she's lying down)…..(It's going with the music!)

Danny: (kicking his feet[ with the music])

Alec: (puts the sword down. Pats her stomach lightly to the music. Smiles at Danny)

Danny: (laughs. Makes farting sounds with his mouth with the music. They both laugh hard)

Alec: (slowly stops laughing) Hey, Erie hasn't come back yet.

Danny: Yea…wonder---

Erie: Ali!!! (running out. Music stops)

Alec: What? (gets up still sitting.) What's wrong, Erie?

Erie: There are thieves coming!

Alec: What?!

Erie: Or robbers!

Alec: They're the same thing, Erie.

Erie: Oh…anyway, I think they're thieves, killers, or salespeople,!

Alec:….(stands up.) I'll take care of this. (Danny and Erie hide behind Ale. They hear footsteps. Alec takes out her guns and is ready to attack)…….

(Kaiba, Mokuba, Lex, and Naito run out.)

Alec: (shoots one time, not knowing it's them)

Lex: Whoa! Duck! (They all duck. Get up again. Look. See Alec) Hey, isn't that…..?

Kaiba: (looks. Eye widens. Thought) Alec!!

Mokuba: Alec!! (runs)

Alec: Huh? (look. Sees Mokuba) Mokuba! (runs a little. Stops bends down. Mokuba gets up to her and hugs her) Mokuba…..

Mokuba: Alec… I thought I never got to see you again…..

Alec:…..(lets go of Mokuba with a tear in her eye. Hears a voice. Looks. Sees Naito running up to her) Uh oh, Naito attack! (uses her arm as a defense)

Naito: (runs up to her and gives her a noogie) Hey, how ya been?! Missed ya! [info: Did I tell you that Naito is a little taller than Serenity?]

Lex: (runs up to them) Hey there, babe!

Alec: Please don't call me that..uh…

Lex: Lex, remember me?

Alec: Oh yea…(kicks him in the knee) Dammit, how dare you make me lose?

Lex: Ow! It was either that or getting me and my sis killed!

Alec:…oh….

Kaiba: (slowly walks towards them.)

Alec: (hears footsteps. Looks. Sees Kaiba. Roses and Wine starts [don't sue])…Seto…? (slowly stand up. Runs to him. About hug him. But stops in front of him)…….

Kaiba:…..I….uh…..um…..

Lex: (nudges Naito on the arm. Naito looks and can see Kaiba blushing a little) Hehe!

Naito: (covers her mouth laughing)

Kaiba:…I…..(lets out his hand) Missed you.

Alec:….(looks at his hand)….(looks at him. Smiles. Thought) If I hug him, I might make him mad…..(slowly lets out her hand and shakes it. They stop) It's good to see you again.

Kaiba: (nods. Music stops)

Erie: So they aren't salespeople? Those are the worse!

Alec: No, Erie. (still holding on to Kaiba's hand) They aren't thieves, killers, or salespeople. They're my friends…well….maybe not Lex….(looks at Lex. He waves a little. And then stops. Lets go of Kaiba's hand.)…But…I think he will be….

Erie:….oh…..Sorry I ran away from you guys…

Mokuba: It's ok. You didn't know.

Danny: Hey, want to go see our chocobo and---(Naito, Mokuba, and Lex run inside fast to see it)..moo…gle…?

Naito: (from inside) Yay! Moogle and Chocobo! Whee!!!

Mokuba: They seem pretty cool.

Lex: Hey, a chocobo egg. Maybe we can cook this.

Naito: Hell no!

Lex: But I'm hungry…….

Danny: (walks inside. Alec and Kaiba are watching what's happening six feet away from the window.) There's still soy sauce chicken you can hea---(Lex has the chicken heated up; grinning.)..how did you do that so fast?

Lex:…I was hungry?

(outside)

Alec: (right after what happened. Laughs)

Kaiba: (shakes his head in shame. About to go inside)

Alec:…..Seto….

Kaiba: (stops. Turns)..yea….? (walks back to her)

Alec: …(hugs him tight, crying. Love grows starts[ don't sue! I just love this music]. Kaiba is dead surprised)…I really missed you, Seto…..

Kaiba:…(lets go after 15 seconds. But has his hands on her arms. Her hands are on his arms)….(slowly smiles a little)

Alec: (smiles) I've never seen you smile. (puts her hands on her chest and tilts her head) You look so handsome when you do that. (looks down and nods) Smiling is a good sign.

Kaiba:…(thought) I didn't even realize I was smiling! What's going on with me…? (out of thought) Um…

Alec:…..What's wrong?……… (they both slowly look at the window. The others quickly stop looking and run inside the kitchen. Slowly looks at Kaiba. Kaiba is still looking at the window with a kind of cute look[ not cute cute. just guy cute. The worried look])

Kaiba: (notices her looking at him. He looks at her not smiling. [his face has that expression like squall in that movie when he was calling out to Rinoa the second tie. It was so adorable. Don't sue])….

Alec:…You look worried…Oh! (lets go quickly) Did I ruin your reputation?! I'm sorry!

Kaiba:……(shakes his head. Still not smiling)…Lex might make fun of me, though.

Alec: Screw him!

Kaiba: (smirks. Quickly hugs her again with his arms around her. Alec is surprised. She slowly hugs him tight and puts her head on his shoulder) I missed you a lot, too.

Alec: (tears. She starts putting her hand on his arm. Thought) I never thought Seto would be the kind of person who would do this…..I never thought he was this sweet….

Kaiba: (puts the side of his head on top of her head)…..

Alec:……

Kaiba:…I should…let….go……(tries to let go)

Alec: Just a little longer…

Kaiba: (stops)……why?

Alec:…I like it like this….

Kaiba:…(smiles and closes his eyes with the side of his head on the top of her head. Hugs her tighter)

Alec:….why did you want to shake hands before? I really like it like this.

Kaiba:…Guess….(shifts a little) I guess…I just wasn't used to it….

Alec: You know are, aren't you?

Kaiba:…yea….(softly laughs a little) I feel like an idiot.

Alec: (lets go with her hands on his arms and his hands on hers. Tilts her head to both sides and smiles) It's kind of good being an idiot…You can learn from your mistakes…

Kaiba:…I…..should….go in now. (lets go of her . Looks at her for like 12 seconds. Slowly turns and walks inside quickly )

Alec: ( camera kinda zooms out on her in the front as she watches Kaiba go inside. With her hand o her necklace. Wind blows. Goes closer to her. Alec looks down. Slowly looks up at the sky where feathers of white doves float. She slowly turns around and looks at the sky above the horizon

(inside)

Lex: Man, you took a long time---(Naito nudges his arm) coming in!

Kaiba:….whatever….(lean against a wall with his arms crossed and looks down. Eyes are closed. Thought. Goes back to when him smiling and quickly putting his arms around Alec. Slowly opens his eyes . Thought) What's going on with me….? I don't even know who I am anymore…I should be focusing on destroying that bastard Noah….

Mokuba: You guys live here alone?

Erie: Yea, we're the only people here.

Naito: (while Alec walks in taking a seat) Why?

Alec: Why what?

Danny: We have no clue why.

Lex: So…..It's like….one day you just woke up and wow! You're just there alone n the island.

Erie: Exactly!

Kaiba: (opens his eyes and looks at Danny and Erie) How long have you lived here?

Erie: 5 years. But we didn't change how we looked. I don't know why.

Mokuba: How can that be…?

Danny: Dunno….

Lex: (still eating) sho, Ethrie, cahn I rhide the chocobho?

Alec: Hasn't your mom taught you not to talk while eating?

Lex: (stop eating. Puts it down. Pretends to cry) No!….(covers his face still pretending to cry. Everyone laughs except Kaiba) Hehe! (uncovers his face)

Kaiba: Tch, you're such a loser… (walks out)

Lex: Scrooge………

Alec: He's pretty much always that way, right Mokuba?

Mokuba: uh…yea…(thought) except what just happened before outside. Seto's changing…..

Lex: So, can I ride it?

Erie: Sure, I put Choci in the chocobo barn.

Lex: Hehe! Runs out to the barn. Naito stays there with Mokuba eating)

Alec: (stands up. Takes a slice a bread) See ya. I'm going to go see what Seto's doing. (walks out)

Naito: (whispers to Mokuba) Yea…an excuse for…..hugging and making out!

(they both snicker)

(outside)

Alec: (sees Seto standing by the shore)…(smiles. Quietly walks up to him)…(taps him on the shoulder)

Kaiba: (turns.) Oh, hey Al--emmfffgff!!! (Alec shoves the bread in his mouth. Shows half of it still outside. Bites it and takes the other half out) I can feed myself you know.

Alec: Oh really? I've never seen you eat; and I've been to your house so many times. (shakes her head) That's really sad….

Kaiba: Tch, my problem only. (eats the rest. Looks at her)

Alec:….(looks down)

Kaiba:….Hey, what's wrong?

Alec:…..huh? (looks at him)..oh…um….I just want to ask you something…

Kaiba:…?

Alec:…I'm just not really sure how to put it in words so I don't feel stupid.

Kaiba:…ask. I want you to feel stupid.

Alec: (kicks him to the floor) I'm serious!

Kaiba: Ow! Ow! Kidding! (gets up. Thought) That seemed familiar. (out of thought) Sorry, go on.

Alec:…Wh--

Lex: AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba and Alec: ? (look. Electric de Chocobo starts [don't sue] See Lex on the chocobo. But he's hanging on to the reign[ I don't know what it's called.] and looks like he's flying wildly. Alec has her mouth half opened. So does Kaiba)

Alec: Oh my god!

Kaiba: (looks quickly at Alec smirking and looking back at Lex)

The others: (watching from the window cracking up.)

Lex: O shit! O shit! O----AAHHH!!! (Chocobo shakes him off and he slams into a palm tree[ with his private hurting.]

Everyone: oo……

Lex: (Says this with his voice screeching) ow…..shit…(faints on the floor)

Kaiba: (trying to hold in his laugh. But can't. Ends up cracking up. Alec looks at Kaiba smiling. Starts laughing hard, too.

Kaiba: (slowly stops laughing and looks at Alec.)…well…what's the question?

Alec: (stops)….oh….um…(looks at Kaiba) Seto…..where are we?

Kaiba:………..

Alec: See, you're staying quiet like I'm stupid and crazy!

Kaiba: It's….not that…(still facing her. Crosses his arms and looks down)

Alec:….? Please tell me…I've been pretty confused for the past few days.

Kaiba:….I'm…..(turns away from her) I'm not sure how to put the answer in words. It might hurt you……

Alec:….It will hurt me more if you don't tell me.

Kaiba:…(quickly turns to her. She has a worried and scared look on her face. He has that Squall expression again.)…….


	5. Truths

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Aya: (running in the forest. Sees the exit) Finally, the exit! (runs out. Stops. Looks around.)....(sighs) It's just the exit to an ocean shore....(looks up)...(smiles) But I got to admit...(Looks around again) This place is really pretty....(walks forward. Spreads out her arms and closes her eyes. Sighs)...(steps her foot front but almost trips.) EE!! (looks down sees the island's width and length getting smaller) ...??!! (slowly backs away. Turns. Sees the same thing on the other side. The forest disappears)...??!! What's going on?! (looks around. Looks up at the sky. It slowly turns gray.Sees two shadow behind and in front of her)...??!! (shadows start going around her really fast.) What..??!!! 

Kill..... 

Aya: Leave me alone! 

Kill....Kill..... 

Aya: (crouches down) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(Yami) 

Yami: (running through the halls) 

Voice: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yugi and Yami: Aya!!!!! (run faster) 

Yami: (slowly stops)...??!! 

Yugi: (spirit. Accidently bumps into Yami) Hey, what---ooh..... 

(They are surrounded by many huge doors) 

Yami and Yugi: Oh...shit...... 

(Memory Islands ) 

Alec: Oh I understand...... The virtual world..... 

Kaiba:...I'm sorry. 

Alec: No, it's alright....but... 

Kaiba: (looks at her)...but...what? 

Alec: (chuckles a little. Hugs her legs)...You must think I'm so pathetic losing to Lex.... 

Kaiba: No, I don't. 

Alec: ........... 

Kaiba: ........ 

Alec:...( changes the subject) I really was worried when I couldn't find you here. 

Kaiba: (stares at her.)..... 

Alec: I was running through some grass calling out to Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, and you....(blushes a little) Mostly for you. 

Kaiba:...(stands up. Looks at her) Why?! Why?! Stop thinking about me! Think of something else besides me, Alec! 

Alec:...But it's really hard...(looks away from him)...I really care about you..... 

Kaiba: (freezes).......(slowly turns her head to her)....... ..... 

Alec:..(closes her eyes)..... 

Kaiba:...(turns his body to her) If you were more focused on the tournament than me, (clutches his fist) you would've beaten Lex! 

Alec: ........ 

Kaiba: Stop being so obsessed with me, Alec! 

Alec: I'm not obsessed with you! (stands up quickly and turns her body to him but doesn't look at him) You're the one obsessed! 

Kaiba: What th hell are you talking about?! 

Alec: Ever since you've gotten that Obelisk the Tormentor thingy from that woman Ishizu, you've been so obsessed with it's power! (finally looks at him angrily ) It's just a card! 

Kaiba: A card that would help me win the tournament! I need all three of the ---- 

Alec: (imitates Kaiba's voice) Egyptian God cards so I can be the number one duelist in the world! (goes back to her regular voice) I know! I know! (stomps her foot on the ground) You always say that! But that won''t happen! 

Kaiba: How can you be so sure of that, Al-lic-ia?! 

Alec: (gets more angry) Because you can't beat Yugi in a duel!!!!!!!!! 

(everything gets quiet. Kaiba stares at Alec. Alec stares back.) 

Kaiba:....... 

Alec: Don't you have anything else besides dueling?! Plans?! Family time?! A life?! 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec:.....don't you even stop to think about Mokuba, Seto?! 

Kaiba:... 

Alec: It's like you don't even care for him anymore! 

Kaiba: That's not true! I do care about him! 

Alec: And what about me?! I'm your best friend! Don't you stop to think about me?! 

Kaiba:...(flashback to him punching the wall after Alec got into the virtual world) 

Flashback Kaiba: Dammit! Why did you leave?! Damn you, Celtas!!! 

Kaiba:....... 

Alec:........(sees his eyes are looking kind of innocent and sad. stops staring and looks down) I'm sorry. I said too much.... 

Kaiba:...... 

Alec:....(walks away) 

Kaiba:...wait. 

Alec: (slowly stops)....(slowly turns to him. He's standing three feet away)..... 

Kaiba:.....(clutches his fists) Are you just going to run away from me like you did the first time we met? 

Alec:....What do you mean? I was looking for someone. 

Kaiba: Then who? Can you tell me? Huh? 

Alec: (puts her finger up) It---(slowly puts her finger down)..... 

Kaiba: (turns to her) Well? 

Alec: (looks down).....no..... 

Kaiba: So you just lied to me that you were looking for someone. 

Alec:......(looks down) 

Kaiba: You were scared! Scared of embarassment! Scared that I might call you crazy and a freak to do those "spells"! (walks up to her) 

Alec:.......(tear)...... 

Kaiba:.....But I wouldn't do that. 

Alec:.... 

Kaiba:.....look at me... 

Alec: Shut up! Liar! (about to run back but Kaiba grabs her wrist)...?! 

Kaiba: You can't just run away like that! 

Alec: What if I want to?! Let go! (tries to get out) 

Kaiba: You can't just run away from the truth! 

Alec: (stops)............ 

Kaiba: Face it, Alec....You can't stop thinking about me. You like me. 

Alec:....(turns to his body. Is looking down) 

Kaiba: In fact, I think you love me.....(puts his hands on her shoulders.) Am I right...? 

Alec:....(smiles and gives a little chuckle) 

Kaiba:...? 

Alec:....Yes..... You're right....I do.. 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec:......I...just....realized...now....(walks to the ocean shore) 

Kaiba: (turns to her).... 

Alec: You can be sweet and caring at imes....Actually mostly around me and Mokuba.... 

Kaiba:....(walks up next to her )...(turns to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.) 

Alec: (still looking down)....you can be mean sometimes....But...when you make fun of Joey....(chuckles a little) They can be funny at times.... 

Kaiba: Tch, really? You always tell me to not do that anymore. 

Alec: Yea, but only because Joey doesn't like you. 

Kaiba: Who cares what he thinks? 

Alec:....You really cute too. (flips her hair to the back) 

Kaiba: Whoa..( gets his hands off and backs away. Almost trips over a rock. But gets his balance) 

Alec: (giggles) Yay! (jumps up and down a little) 

Kaiba:...(starts to smile a little and blush) 

Alec: See? You're so adorable when you smile and blush......(frowns)...But that doesn't all matter.. 

Kaiba:...what do you mean? 

Alec: I'll just keep on dreaming. (looks down) You probably won't like someone like me. (sighs) Oh well...Seto will be Seto... 

Kaiba:...(walks up to her)...Hey.... 

Alec: (looks at him) What? 

Kaiba: You know....that "spell" you did at the party? 

Alec:...The one about....? 

Kaiba:....(nods)... 

Alec: What about that, Seto? (gets closer) 

Kaiba:....I think... 

Alec:.... 

Kaiba: ....I think it worked... 

Alec:...(starts to smile and tear comes out of her eye)...r-really? 

Kaiba: (not looking at her and not smiling) ....yea.... 

Alec:...When? 

Kaiba: .....When..... 

Alec:....You're starting to blush again! 

Kaiba: Dammit! 

Alec: (laughs)....(tilts her head both sides) Seto, you can tell me. 

Naito and Mokuba: (watching everything. Snickering to themselves. Lex is unconscious and Danny and Erie and helping to get conscious) 

Alec: (grabs his arm and shakes it a little) Please.... 

Kaiba: All right, I just don't know how to say it. 

Alec:... 

Kaiba:....when you were lying unconscious....I came into your room.... 

(flashback) 

(In Alec's room) 

Kaiba:..How is she? 

Doctor:..hm..that's weird..the machine doesn't seem to have any heartbeat...actually there are no lines shown on the machine. 

Joey: No lines?! Dammit, the machine isn't working! 

Tea: (takes a line from the machine and puts it on Joey. It starts to work.) 

Kaiba:.....You can leave now. 

Doctor: (nods and leaves) 

Kaiba:..(is looking down)...(clutching his fist. Punches the wall) DAMMIT!!! 

Serenity:...Aya...(turns to Aya) Can you try to heal her? 

Aya:..I'll try. (walks up to Alec sits down. Does what Rinoa does when Rinoa does magic[don't sue!]. Casts curaga 4 times.)...(nothing happens)...I'm sorry... 

Kaiba:....Leave me alone in here. 

Lex: All right then. Let's go everyone. 

Joey:but-- 

Lex: Come on, Joseph . 

Joey:...fine. (they all walk out) 

Kaiba:......(kneels down next to her. Feels her forehead. [this is like in ff8 with Squall and Rinoa. No sue]. Thought)...Alec.....(takes his hand off) .....You feel cold......(doesn't know a Naito spirit is listening in).......(stands up)...What's wrong? Tell me, Alec. Tell me... 

Naito:....(tears in her eyes. Thought)..I'm..crying...? 

Kaiba: (sees a tear in Alec's eye)...Alec...Call my name... 

Alec:... 

Kaiba:..Call my name...Say Seto like you always do. Say it...Say it! I'll answer back 

Alec:...(hand kinda moves)... 

Kaiba:...(puts his hand on his face and shakes his head slowly. Thought) This is like talking to a wall. (out of thought)...Alec...you said you'll save me a dance......looks like that's not going to happen.....(slowly turns and about to walk out. Stops. Turns. Takes out the ring and puts it in Alec's hand. Turns and slowly walks out) 

Naito Spirit: (slouches on the wall. Has tears in her eyes. Slowly looks up. More tears flow out of her eyes.) 

Alec: (lying with unconciousness). Thoughts) I....I heard a voice....calling me.......Telling...me...to call out to them......Seto...Seto...I'm calling out to you...why...why aren't you answering back...? 

(back to the present) 

Alec:...I remember...I heard your voices.....(starts to get more tears out of her eyes) Those words were so sweet.......thank you..... 

Kaiba: (slowly turns to her. Turns her to him. She slowly looks at him).....(smiles. hugs her. His arms around hers and puts the side of his head on her forehead) 

Alec: (is surprised. But hugs his arm tight. Tears come out of her eyes.she closes her eyes) 

Kaiba: (does what Squall does when he hugged Rinoa) 

Alec:.....(hugs him tighter)....(sniff) I love you.......(sniff)...I love you so much...... 

Kaiba:....(hugs her tighter. Puts his chin on her shoulder).......I---(something starts to glow) Huh? 

Alec: (lets go. Her chest is glowing.) What---?! 

Naito and Mokuba: (look at each other and look back confused) 

Kaiba: What's going on?! 

Alec: I don't--AAHH!!! ( puts her hands on herhead in pain) 

Kaiba: Alec, what's wro--?! 

Alec: (Her hair startsgrowing longer. The glow glows more. Alec quickly backs away all confused. She gets her hands off her head and looks at Kaiba scared) Seto, help! 

Kaiba: (reaches out his hand for her with Squall's expression on his face) 

Alec: (about to reach his hand. But she lets it back because she was feeling pain.) AAAHHH!!! 

Kaiba: ALEC!!! 

Naito and Mokuba: (run outside. So do Danny and Erie. Not Lex) ALEC!!! 

Alec: (turns at them scared)...!! (A ray shoots out and hits Kaiba's chest) 

Kaiba: ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Alec: (turns to Seto who's 7 feet away) NOO!!!! 

Mokuba: SETO!!! 

Naito: (gasp) 

Alec: (running to him) SETO!!!! 

Kaiba: (feels his chest. Starts to slowly sways side to side. His eyes are half closed. Sees Alec running to him)...Al.....(bends foward a little. Slowly spreads out his arms for her)...(Closes his eyes and falls on the surface .).... 

Alec: (stops) SETO!!!!! (keeps running) 

Kaiba: (his hand moves a little. Slowly opens his eyes halfway.)....(closes his eyes. His hand goes down. Lies unconscious).... 

Alec: (finally gets up to him. Mokuba followed and does as well.) NOOO!!! (kneels down. slowly picks up his head)..... 

Mokuba: Brother....(tears) 

Alec:....(puts his head on her shoulder)...This is all my fault...!! (hugs Kaiba tighter) 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec: ( Places her side of her head on Kaiba's forehead and cries more. ) 

Mokuba:...Alec....(thought) Who are you....? 

Kaiba:...(thought) What are you......?


	6. Finding Each Other

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or squaresoft) 

Voice: That's enough , my shadow hunters.. 

Aya: Huh (looks around. The shadow hunters are slowly disappearing. Looks foward sees a greenish red shadow)...?! 

Voice: Aya....we meet again.... 

Aya:...That voice...(looks angry) Celtas...... 

Celtas: (the shadow disappears. Sees Celtas) 

Aya: (stands up) Damn you...Where are the others?! 

Celtas: The others? (evil laugh) They're suffering from this hell of a place. (points up to the sky) 

Aya: (looks up. Sees Tea being carried by some one eyed ogres) Tea! ( Lex unconscious on the bed) Lex!!! (shows Serenity running from an zhanghol) Serenity!! (looks at Celtas) Stop showing me this! These must be lies! 

Celtas: (makes them disappear) It was a lie that you beat me! 

Aya: Now that's the truth! You better face it! 

Celtas: Well, I demand a rematch! 

Aya: Fine! (gets her duel disk ready.) 

Celtas: (gets hers ready) Ready to take defeat? 

Aya: Never! I'm ready to win! 

(Yami) 

Yami: (looks around) This can't be.... 

Yugi: (spirit) Hey, look. Orbs! 

Yami: (sees them) Maybe they're to open the right door. 

Yugi: But which door? 

Yami: How the hell would I know? (closes his eyes) It goes by elements......(opens his eyes. Grabs a water orb rolls it in the water door. It throws back and hits Yami's face) OW!!! DAMMIT!! 

Yugi:..uh.... 

Yami: (rolls the fire orb in the water door. It bounces back back. Yami dodges it) HA! (It hits the wall and hits the back of his head) OW!!! 

Yugi: Maybe we should do this a better way... 

Yami:.... You're right...(closes his eyes) Listen for the element... 

Yugi: (closes his eyes).....(hears evil laughs)..I think it's the shadow door. 

Yami: (nods rolls in the shadow door. It bounces back and hits Yami's arm) WHY ME?! 

Yugi: Roll in the holy orb. 

Yami: (rolls it in. The door slowly turns into stairs) Yes! Come on, Yugi! Let's go save Aya! (They run up the stairs) 

(Memory Islands) 

Kaiba:......(slowly opens his eyes. Sees Mokuba's face)..Mokuba... 

Mokuba: Seto! (hugs his brother) Are you all right? 

Kaiba: Yea, I'm aright...(lets go)...(smiles)...(looks around)...Where's Alec? 

Mokuba: She's at the forest tree house. 

Kaiba: Oh....(thought) Maybe I should go see her... 

Mokuba: The others are getting their weapons. Maybe we should ,too. 

Kaiba:...yea...come on. (stands up and they walk out) 

( weapon room) 

Lex: (swinging his double edger[ it's what Serge had ) Oh, yea baby! (stops swinging. Sees Kaiba walking in) Yo, Kaiba! 

Kaiba: Hey, choco expert. 

Lex: (blushes) um...ignore what happened the other day.. 

Naito: (holding her weapon, which is Rikku's daggers) Go see Alec. She has your weapon. 

Kaiba: Can't I choose it on my own? 

Lex: Actually, I think it's pretty sweet for her to do that. I saw theweapon. It's a mad cool--- 

Naito: Shhh!!!!!! 

Lex: Whoops! Almost gave it out! 

Mokuba: I need to choose mine. You go ahead and go see Alec. 

Kaiba: (nods.) You guys watch him. 

Naito and Lex: (nod. Kaiba walks out) 

Mokuba: Can I get guns? 

Lex: No. 

Mokuba: aww..... 

(Treehouse) 

Kaiba: (climbs up. Finally gets there. Looks around and sees Alec looking out the window at the back) Alec! 

Alec: (quickly turns)...Seto....(looks down with her hands folded)... 

Kaiba: (walks foward) 

Alec: Please don't get near me... 

Kaiba: (stops) Why? 

Alec: I don't want to hurt you again, Seto. 

Kaiba:.....(walks foward to her and stands in front of her) 

Alec: Seto, I tol--- 

Kaiba: I don't freakin' care! (puts his hands on her shoulders) I just want to know you're ok. (has his Squall Expression on his face) I want to be with you. 

Alec: (tears. Slowly looks at him. Starts to cry and hugs him tight. Kaiba puts his hand on the back of her head. She punches his shoulders still crying. Slowly stops when he hugs her tighter)...(sniff)....I'm glad you're ok..... 

Kaiba: (does what Squall did. Lets go still holding her. Looks at her) What happened back there? 

Alec:...(puts her head on his shoulder) I don't know....(shakes her head) I don't know. 

Kaiba:....(hugs her. Puts his chin on the top of her head) It's over now....(hugs her tight) I'm just glad you're ok. 

Alec: (slowly smiles with tears running down her eyes. Holds on to his arm tight.)..... 

Kaiba: (slowly closes his eyes)..... 

Alec:.....I want to hear it. 

Kaiba: (opens his eyes slowly)......(smiles more than before and hugs her tighter).....I love you....(tear. [whoa! Hehe!] Closes his eyes with his arms around Alec)....I love you so much... 

Alec: (starts to cry more)..... 

Kaiba: shhh......(doing what Squall does) It's ok...I'm here.... 

Alec:....I know...(sniff.).....(slowly lets go and looks at him)... 

Kaiba: So you want to get back to the others? 

Alec: (shakes her head) 

Kaiba: Why? 

Alec: I don't want to hurt them either. 

Kaiba: You didn't hurt me. 

Alec: Yea...but still....(turns away from him and puts her hands on her arms).....what if it turns into 

A big problem? (turns back to him) Then what should I do? 

Kaiba:... 

Alec: I just can't keep running away..... 

Kaiba:....Alec...you're worrying too much... 

Alec: (looks at him) 

Kaiba: (turns) I think that was just a trick made by Noah. That fuckin' spoil brat. 

Alec: I know it can be him...but...walks behind him standing there. Hugs his arm and rests her head on the back of his shoulder) What if it happens again...? I don't want to hurt anyone of you guys..... 

Kaiba:....Then I'll be here. 

Alec: (looks at him)... 

Kaiba: (looks at her. Slowly takes her arm off) If you're in trouble....I'll be here for you.... 

Alec: But--- 

Kaiba: I don't freakin' care if I get hurt or even worse! 

Alec:... 

Kaiba: I just want you safe, Alec. (touches her face. ) 

Alec:...(looks down. Smiles and looks back at him)...(slowly touches his hand on her face)...(looks down)...thank you Seto.....you are so sweet.......(takes his hand off)..oh yea! 

Kaiba: What is it? 

Alec: (walks over to a case. Opens it. Takes out something covered with cloth.. Turns. Hands it to Kaiba) Here. 

Kaiba: (takes it. Looks at her and then down at the object. Starts to take the cloth off)...(finally gets it all off. It is a gunblade )...so this is my weapon? 

Alec: (smiles and nods) When I saw it, it reminded me of you in some reason....you do...know how to use it..right? 

Kaiba: Yea. 

Alec: So do you like it? 

Kaiba: (smiles at her and nods) I love it. 

Alec: Yay!!! (jumps up and down) 

Kaiba:(grabs her wrist) So do you want to go now? 

Alec: (nods) I'm not scared anymore thanks to you. 

Kaiba: (gets on the ladder) Come on. The others are waiting. (climbs down) 

Alec: (puts her hands on her necklace)...Seto....(gets on the ladder and climbs down) 

(after Aya's duel) 

Aya: (has her hands on her arms.)...(light shines on the ground. Looks up at the sky. The sky is turning blue again) .....(smiles. Looks at the ground. Sees a sword. Picks it up and puts it in her sword holder)....(looks around. The ocean was coming back. So was the tropical forest. Smiles) Everything is coming back...this is a good omen.....(walks in the water. Keeps walking until the water reaches her waist)...........(The wind blows. She touches the back of her head)...... 

(Yami) 

Yami: (gets to the exit of the shadow door. Sees another door.) Good thing this is only one door. (sees a fire or. Picks it up and rolls it in. The water door opens he rus up.) 

(Ocean) 

Yami: (Splashes out of the water. Huff huff huff)...(swims to shallow water. Gets the water out of his ears) 

Aya: Huh? (turns. Sees Yami 7 feet away)...!!! 

Yami: (his back is facing her) Damn water in my ear... 

Aya: (runs to him) YAMI!!!! 

Yami: (finally gets the water out) 

Aya: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: Huh? (turns . Sees Aya running towards him) Aya!!!!!!!!!!!( spreads out his arms for her) 

Aya: (finally gets to him and hugs him like at the end of ffx-2. When Tidus and Yuna hug. Starts to cry)..... 

Yami: (hugs her tighter)...Aya...I'm so glad you're ok. 

Aya:...me too...(sniff).... 

Yami:...( puts his cheek on her forehead).....(slowly lets go and has his hands on her shoulders) 

Aya: (has her mouth almost covering her mouth and crying and smiling) 

Yami: (smiles and takes her hand down. Kisses her on the lips for a really long time)..... 

Aya: (They slowly stop)...(smiles).....(looks behind Yami) Yami? 

Yami: Hmm? What? 

Aya: (look. 

Yami: (looks behind him. Sees another door. The wind blows blowing his hair and Aya's hair)...(looks at Aya) Should we go in? 

Aya: (nods) I want to find out what's there. 

Yami: (nods) All right (gently grabs her hand and they walk through the door) 

(Memory Islands) 

Alec and Kaiba: (run out the forest. See Lex lying on the beach sand with his legs crossed. They walk up to him) 

Alec: (sits down and hugs her legs) Hey, Lex. 

Lex: Hey, Alec. Better now? 

Alec: Mm. 

Lex: That's good....(sighs) You know...you guys look pretty familiar.... 

Kaiba and Alec: (look at him strangely) We do? 

Lex: Yea. Alec, your face looks like someone I knew when I was 11. Kaiba....everything. 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec:...This is Memory Islands......(looks at Lex) You used to live here right, Lex? 

Lex: (see Naito , Danny, Erie, and Mokuba walking up to them) Yup. 

Alec: Maybe we can see a memory we forgot. 

Kaiba: How can we do that? 

Naito: Just think hard. 

Alec: ( sits indian style and puts her hands on her knees)...... 

(hears footsteps. They all turn. See a little girl with brown hair and one red eye and one blue eye. She is wearing a white skirt and blue tank top) 

Kaiba: (Thought) Terra?! 

Alec: (thought) She..? 

Terra: (Destiny Islands come on. walks down. Looks around. Sees a little boy with a blue t-shirt, dakr blue jeans, and brown hair lying on the beach with his legs crossed sleeping.)...(sighs and walks up to him.) Come on you lazy bum. (kicks his knee) Wake up! 

Boy: (slowly wakes up)..Wha..what? (slowly gets up still sitting) 

Alec: (tilts her head a little. Eye widens. Looks at Kaiba. Thought) That's...Seto! 

Kaiba: Me! 

Terra: (sighs and puts her hands on her hips. ) If there was award for the best snoozer and slacker, I think I would give you first place. 

Seto: O really? (straightens up) 

Terra: (laughs) I would be so amazed if you owned a big company. I can't happen to imagine you working so hard. 

Seto: Well, I don't think that would happen! 

Terra: (nods) 

Seto: Hey, Ali, why did you wake me up? 

Kaiba: (thought) That's weird...isn't her name Terra? 

Terra: We're suppose to train today with Lex and Naito. 

Alec: So we did know you guys.... 

Seto: Oh yea! I almost forgot! (picks up a wooden sword) 

Terra: (picks up hers)..hey..before we go... 

Seto:...what? 

Terra: (slashes her sword many times then stops and puts her sword behind her back) Wanna get a round in? (smiles) 

Seto:...(smirks) Sure. 

Voice: Hey, Seto! Alec! 

Everyone: Alec?! (Everyone looks at Alec) 

Alec:....... 


	7. Uncle and Auntie

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Aya and Yami: (running through the halls. Water goes up to their ankles) 

Aya: (trips and falls) 

Yami: (turns and grabs her wrist. They keep running) 

Aya:...!! There's light! 

Yami: Guess there's nothing to do but go through. (They run faster and it slow motions them going through the light. They run on a island. Stop.) 

Yami: (slowly looks around while slowly letting go of Aya's wrist)....What is this place? 

Aya:....it looks like....Ullessu..... 

Voice: Uncle Varon! 

Yami and Aya: (look. See a little girl that's Aya)??!!! 

Yami: It's you. 

Aya:.... 

LA: (running towards Varon) Uncle Varon! 

Varon: (turns) Aya! (bends down. Aya runs into his arms.) My little Aya! (lets go) How've you been? 

LA: Me and Yugi have been great! We've been good little boy and girl! 

Aya: Please, my grammar was bad then. 

Yami: (laughs a little) 

Varon: That's good! Where's Little Yugi anyway? 

Yugi: (runs to Varon and hugs him) Uncle Varon! 

Varon: Yugi! (lets go. Pats his head) 

LA and Yugi: (singing) Uncle Varon is ba-ack! Uncle Varon is ba-ack! 

Aya:...(starts to smile a little) I remember this... 

Yami: (looks at her)....(looks back) 

( Two more people come) 

Aya: (thought) Amelda and Rafael.....There was one more person.... 

Rafael: Hey, my little shorties! 

LA and Yugi: Hi Rafael! Hi Amelda! 

Amelda: It's good to see such cute faces again. 

(They hear one foot step. Turn around. See a blonde girl about the age of 16 with a whip tied to her belt there) 

Yami: Mai?! 

Aya: Mai?! 

Yami: (looks at Aya) You don't remember her being there? 

Aya: No. All I remember is Varon, Rafael, and Amelda; members of Andriod. 

Yami:...Then she must be one too. 

LA and Yugi: Auntie Mai! (run up to her) 

Mai: Hey, you guys. (gives them a pat on the head) 

Yami: Geez...you call everyone of them auntie and uncle? 

Aya: Just Varon and Mai. They were my favorite members....hey...it's all coming back to me now..... 

LA: We made something for you guys to eat! 

Yugi: Are you hungry? 

Varon: Hungry?! Man, I am starved as a person with only ribs! Feed me up! (They all walk in. Except Varon. He stands there for a while. Looks over at Aya and Yami. The scenery disapears except the ocean and sand. Varon is still there) Aya! 

Aya: (gasp) You can see me?! 

Yami:??!! 

Varon: Tch, yea! (spreads out his arms) Now give your Uncle Varon a hug, will ya? 

Aya:....(her hand is almost covering her mouth, crying and smiling. Yami is smiling. Aya runs over to Varon and gives him a hug)....(sniff) 

Yami: (still smiling)...(slowly walks foward to them) 

Varon: (lets go. Looks at Aya. ) Dang, you got tall. 

Aya: (still crying. Laughs)...It's been 8 years, Uncle Varon. 

Varon: (nods. Puts one hand on her shoulder)..... 

Aya:..I thought you died.....(Yami walks next to her) 

Varon:....Actually...I don't know if I did...but...(smiles) I'm glad I'm getting to see you again. (looks at Yami) Oh, you must be her boyfriend! 

Yami: (slowly nods) I'm Yugi. 

Varon: Nice to meet ya, Yugi...Taking care of my Aya, right? 

Yami: (nods) 

Varon: Good. (looks at Aya) So, Aya, where's Mai? 

Yami and Aya: (slowly look at each other)...Mai....(look at Varon) 

Varon:...Is...something wrong? 

Aya:....Uncle Varon....Aunt Mai..... 

(First Memory Islands) 

(Everyone is staring at Alec looking down) 

Alec:...I don't...remember...this..... 

( The memory in front of them slowly disappears) 

Kaiba: (has that Squall expression on his face)........ 

Lex: Wait, that can't be you! You got black hair! That cute girl got brown hair and different color eyes! 

Alec:..... 

Kaiba:.....Noah is probably messing with our minds. (stands up. Looks at Danny and Erie) Do you have any sort of transportation here? 

Erie: We have an airship. 

Lex: What? What do you want to do? 

Kaiba: (looks at Lex) I don't want to fool around anymore. I need to find out what Noah is up to. He's been messing with our minds. 

Alec: (slowly looks at him. So does Mokuba. Naito is looking down thinking) 

Mokuba:..I'm with Seto! 

Naito: So am I! 

Lex:...(scartches his head. Puts his hand in his pocket)...(looks at Kaiba and sighs) I guess so. 

Alec: I want to find out Noah and Celtas. And also what happened with that glow on my chest. 

Kaiba: (quickly turns to her)...... 

Danny:....We'll miss you then. 

Alec: I know. (smiles at them and hugs both Erie and Danny. Kaiba looks down at them with a worried expression. Lets go. Slowly backs away) 

Erie: Cookie! ( cookie flies out of their house) Go along with them! 

Mokuba: Why is he going along with us? 

Erie: In case you need a weapon upgrade or item buy, you can go to him on the airship. Ok? 

Everyone: (nods) 

Lex: I should get the airship. (runs to the airship. 

Naito and Mokuba: (go run and follow Lex) 

Kaiba:... 

Alec: (not looking at him. Watching the others run.)..... 

Kaiba:.....How's it been all these years, _Terra_?! 

Alec; I don't remember anything! (turns to him) You said don't trust illusions until you see proof. Well, I'm following your advice! (freezes. Looks down with a sad face) Sorry. 

Kaiba: (walks up to her.puts his hands on her shoulder. She slowly looks up at him with a scared face)...You don't remember anything? 

Alec: (shakes her head like Yuna) Do you? 

Kaiba:..(turns away from her.looks at the sunset)....(looks down at his palm)..no.. 

Alec: (watching him look down at his palm).....I just remember me having brown hair and different color eyes. 

Kaiba: (quickly turns to her)....the orphanage.... 

Alec:.....I remember going to an orphanage. 

Kaiba:...I was at an orphanage with Mokuba. 

Alec:....(shakes her head) I don't remember seeing you two. 

Kaiba: (thought) That other illusion from Noah that Mokuba and I saw was true. (out of thought)...Only some of Noah's illusions are true. Some of them are memories to torture you. (looks away from her) Mokuba and I saw one. 

Alec: (looks at him)....(walks up to him)....I want to hear it. 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec: We may have a connection in the past....I want to hear that memory. 

Kaiba:....(slowly looks at her)....(tells her what happened) 

Alec:....what was the thing in her or my hand? 

Kaiba:....I don't know. 

Alec:....(takes off her chain necklace and takes out the ring. Puts it in front of his face)... 

Kaiba:...(looks at it)..(looks at her) What? 

Alec: You said that you said that object looked familiar, is that correct? 

Kaiba: Yea. 

Alec: Well...(takes his palm and slowly puts the ring in it. Looks at him with a worried look) I saw you in that memory with a ring on. So did I. 

Kaiba: (stares at the ring.).... 

Alec: I don't remember anything...but....I want you to. 

Kaiba:....(eyes widens. Looks at her)...You----(hears an engine. Alec and him look. See Lex in te airship steering and Naito and Mokuba on the front deck) Whoa. 

Alec: That's amazing. 

Lex: ( lets down a ladder.) What the hell are you waiting for then? Get on! 

Alec: Bye you guys! 

Erie and Danny: Bye! 

Kaiba: (looks at Alec. Alec looks at him. Kaiba slowly smiles a little and moves his head to make a sign for her to get on first. Alec smiles and climbs the ladder. Kaiba waits until she gets on. He climbs. As he is climbing, the airship moves) 

Alec: Lex, Kaiba is still climbing! Stop moving! 

Lex: Alec, he's a big rich boy! He can climb with movement. 

Kaiba: (slowly gets on) 

Lex: See? What I tell you? 

Alec: (runs to the back deck. Kaiba follows her. Alec leans over to see Danny and Erie. She waves. The are jumping and wave back. They also wave to Kaiba. Kaiba slowly waves. The airship takes off. Naito iis jumping up and down and spinning around. Mokuba waves frantically.)....Seto? 

Kaiba: (looks at her) 

Alec: (still leaning and looking at everything below.) What were you going to say? (looks at him) 

Kaiba:...You were at my orphanage.... 

Alec: (tilts her head.) ....really? 

Kaiba: (puts his hands on her shoulders) Yea. 

Alec: (thinks)..... 

Kaiba: You always wore red boots. 

Alec:...(eye widens) 

Kaiba: (sees her eyes widens) One blue eye and red eye. 

Alec: (gasp) 

Kaiba: Always kick me when I make fun of your playing. 

Alec: (looks at him) I remember! 

Kaiba: You do? 

Alec: (nods quickly.jumps up and down) You wore a blue vest and yellow long sleeve shirt! Mokuba was wearing a green shirt...(looks at him smiling) I always tugged your cheeks when you did something sweet! 

Kaiba: (grins) You remember..... 

Alec: I just loved it when you were teaching Mokuba chess.....(puts her hands together on her necklace. Tears [she looks kinda like Raine when she showed her ring to Laguna]) We were the best of friends...But I thought of more..... 

Kaiba: (slowly nods with Squall's face when Rinoa was pointing at the feather flying in the sky.) 

Alec: I loved you, Seto.... 

Kaiba:...... 

Alec: ( tears. Hugs him tight) Oh, Seto. I can't believe I forgotten those wonderful memories.....(sniff) 

Kaiba: (his cheek is on Alec's forehead. Has Squall's smile. Has one hand on Alec's arm and one arm around her)...I can't believe I almost forgot you....(hugs her tighter. Puts the side of his head on the side of her head) 

Lex: (looks. Eye widens. Thought) Oh, yea. When Alec was 6, she had a crush on Kaiba. Oh, the past is coming back! 

Mokuba: (hearing everything. Looks at Naito) So Alec was Terra! 

Naito: (looks down) She was probably the most mature one out of the memory island gang. 

Mokuba: Memory Island what? 

Naito: We named ourselves that. Don't ask. We were kids. (stretches out her arms and spins) But I still feel like one. 

Alec: (still hugging Kaiba)...But... 

Kaiba: (moves his eyes down) But what? 

Alec: (moves her head so that the side of her head rests on Kaiba's shoulder)...I don't remember anything...about...Memory Islands... 

Kaiba: (looks down with a sad looking face)....I don't remember either. 

Alec: (kind of frowns)....maybe that one was just an illusion... 

Kaiba:...Maybe. (looks out at the horizon.).... 

Alec:... 

Kaiba:....I can't believe it..... 

Alec: (Kaiba puts his hand on the back of her head) ...What can't you believe? 

Kaiba: (looks at her and chuckles a little) Alec, how can I forget about you? (hugs her tighter)..... 

Alec:...(slowly lets go. Kaiba stares at her. Alec is looking. Slowly looks at him with a sad face).....(shakes her head) I don't know. 

Kaiba: (still looking down at her.)...( there is a crash. Alec trips and falls into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba gets his balance; holding Alec. Grabs her wrist and they run to the front deck.) You guys, what's going on?! 

Alec: (her hands are almost covering her mouth. Looking scared. Mokuba hangs on to Kaiba's jacket. Kaiba puts his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.) Oh my god.... 

( There are three dark holes slowly appearing. Evil laughs are heard. Thunders roars and lightning strikes.) 

Alec: (her chest glows. Everyone turns to her) 

Kaiba: Alec! ( crash again.) AAHH!!! ( Alec almost falls over. But he grabs her hand also holding Mokuba) You guys, don't let go! 

Naito: (jumps to Lex steering) 

Alec: Seto! (her hair is growing longer) 

Kaiba: (looks at her) 

Alec: Seto, It's happening again! 


	8. Black Castle

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Varon: Shadow Realm?! 

Yugi:( is now out) .....yea, Uncle Varon. 

Varon: Who would do that to my Mai?! Was it Dartz?! 

Aya:...(looks away from him and shakes her head) Some guy named Marik. 

Varon:...(looks down) Dang it! 

Yugi:....... 

Varon:...(sees a portal of light).....I should go now...(looks at them) Bye. (slowly walks) 

Aya:..wait! (runs toward him) 

Varon: (turns. Aya finally gets to him but goes through him and falls on the ground).... 

Yugi: Aya! 

Aya:...!!! (slowly gets up).....(looks down) 

Varon:...(slowly turns to her).....(slowly walks to her. Puts his arns around and closes his eyes.)... 

Yugi:..... 

Aya:.....(tear) 

Varon: My little Aya.........(slowly lets go. Walks through her. Stops and turns)....Yugi....Aya.....save Mai for me. 

Aya and Yugi:.......(nod) 

Varon: (turns. Runs through the portal) 

Aya:...Why? Why was Uncle Varon here? 

Yugi:....I don't know. 

Aya:...(tears) Stupid Celtas! Messing with my mind! (kneels down and cries) 

Yugi: (runs up to her. Puts his hands on her shoulders) 

Aya: (hugs Yugi. Yugi is surprised.) 

Yugi:....(lets go. All the sudden they hear evil laughter.) What?! 

Aya: (looks up. The hard wind blows. Hear the propellor of an airship) Airship....? 

Yugi and Aya: (look at each other and then look up. See dark holes in the sky) ??/!!! ( look at the ocean.. See a door in front of them) Another door? 

Voice: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Aya: That sounded like.....!!! 

Yugi: Tea! 

Aya: Let's go through the door! 

Yugi: (nods. They run thorugh the door. The door disappears when they get in. The camera goes up to the sky. Moves through the sky until it gets to the airship) 

(airship) 

Alec: (lets go of Kaiba's hand and falls over. She feels pain going down her veins) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: (still holding Mokuba's hand. Reaches out his hand for her) 

Alec: (tries to. But more pain comes. She looks at her hands. They are bloody.) !!! 

Mokuba: There's blood on her hands! 

Kaiba: Dammit! ( Looks at Mokuba) Mokuba, can you go to Lex and Naito like this?! 

Mokuba: (nods) 

Kaiba: Go! I don't want you hurt! 

Mokuba:...(nods and runs up to Lex and Naito steering the ship.) 

Kaiba: (takes steps toward Alec.) Alec!! 

Alec: (stops looking at her hands. Looks up at the sky.)...!!! (looks at Lex) Lex!! 

Lex: (looks at her) 

Alec: Look what's coming down from the sky! 

Lex: (looks) Aw, shit! ( sees 2 of Celtas's shadow hunters) Damn! Shadow Hunters! 

(Evil laughs.) 

Naito: Hey, they have duel disk on! 

Lex: Guess it's time for us to duel! (Looks at Kaiba) Yo, Kaiba! 

Kaiba: (looks at Lex) 

Lex: Steer! I got important things to take care of! 

Kaiba:..(nods. Finally gets up to Alec.) 

Alec: (The airship crashes again. She falls into his arms. Kaiba carries her and jumps on to the steering wheel. Puts her down. Mokuba was steering while Naito and Lex were jumping down) It's ok Seto! I can steer! 

Kaiba:...are you sure? 

Mokuba: I'm sure! Don't worry! 

Kaiba:...(smiles at him and nods.) 

Alec: (slowly gets up. Looks at her hands. The blood is slowly disappearing)...What? 

Kaiba: (tquickly turns to her) 

Alec:....(shakes her head quickly) No, that didn't happen.( puts her hands down and looks down)...... 

Kaiba:...!!! (Thought) The ends of her hair....it's....blonde! 

Alec: (walks away to Kaiba and hugs her arm.).... 

Kaiba:....(slowly puts his hand on her back and looks out. So does Alec) 

(Front deck) 

Lex: (Has his double edger out) What the hell are you doing here?! 

Shadow Hunter#1: (evil laugh) We came here to destroy you , of course. What else?! 

Naito: (takes out her daggers) Not until we do first! 

Shadow Hunter #2: I would love to see you peasants try! 

Lex and Naito: (Get their duel disk ready. So do the shadow hunters) Then let's duel! 

Alec: (lets go of Kaiba. Kinda of doing an uneasy walk. Goes to the window and leans to see what's happening)...(closes her eyes).....(looks ahead. Sees two clear paths. Closes her eyes again)...(Kaiba is looking at her. She quickly opens her eyes and gasp. Runs out of the steering room) 

Kaiba: Alec! (looks at Mokuba) Be careful, ok? 

Mokuba: Ok! 

Kaiba: (runs out and follows her) 

(back deck) 

Alec: (runs to the back deck. Looks around. Sees Obelisk the Tormentor in the sky, punching at the airship.)...!!! 

Kaiba: (runs. Stops. Sees Obelisk) Obelisk!!! 

Alec: (runs towards it and spreads out her arms) Obelisk, please stop! 

Obelisk: (keeps going) 

Alec: THIS IS AN ORDER FROM ME, KISARA!!! 

Kaiba: (quickly looks at her) What?! 

Obelisk: (stops. And slowly looks at her).... 

Alec:... 

Obelisk: Prove it to me, then, my summoner. 

Kaiba: (runs next to her and takes his gunblade out) 

Alec: (takes out her guns) 

FIGHT!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: (puts his gunblade away and looks at her) How did you know Obelisk was there? 

Alec: (puts her guns back on her chains)....(looks at him and shakes her head) I don't know. (looks down) I feel like I don't know anything anymore. 

Kaiba:...(walks up to her. Alec's back is facing him. He puts his hands on her shoulders and puts the side of his head on the side of hers)......Alec........(closes his eyes).... 

Alec:......(looks up. a little light goes into her hands.)....(it disappears)....Seto... 

Kaiba:..(looks at her) 

Alec:...Thank you for helping me. 

Kaiba:....(nods. Hears screaming. Looks at the front deck. Alec looks to. Kaiba looks at her and grabs her hand. They run to the front deck) 

(Front deck) 

Naito and Lex: ( standing there smirking. The Shadow Hunters are lying on the floor)... 

Alec and Kaiba: (get there and look on the ground) 

Alec:...Look's like you won. 

Lex: Tch, doi! (gives Naito a high five) 

Shadow Hunter #1: (sees Alec)!!!! Shadow Hunter #2 is dead.....But...(slowly stands up.) 

Alec: (backs away and hides behind Kaiba. Kaiba lets his arm out toprotect Alec) 

Shadow Hunter: I am still here to take away Kisara.... 

Alec:...!!! 

Kaiba: You're not taking Alec away from us! 

Alec: (kinda jumps up and down. No one notices though) 

Shadow Hunter: (casts Float. Alec suddenly floats) 

Alec: ???!!!! 

Kaiba: (turns) Alec! 

Alec: (tries to reach out to Kaiba. But she is floating off the airship. ) 

Shadow Hunter casts dispell. Evil laugh and disappears) 

Alec: (stops floating a falls) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: NOOO!!!!!! (runs and jumps off the airship) 

Lex and Naito: Kaiba!!! 

Kaiba: (is falling to catch her.) 

Alec: (is turned over. Thought) What do I do?! I don't know how to summon yet! Dammit! 

Lex: (Let's down a rope ) 

Kaiba: (thought) Don't worry, Alec. I'll get you! ( finally gets up to her and puts an arm around her and grabs on to the rope.) 

Alec: (looks at him scared. )...(starts to smile, puts her arms around his neck and hugs him.) 

Kaiba: (smiles at her and then looks up.) 

Naito: You guys! We're going to fly in one of the holes! 

Kaiba: Why?! 

Naito: We want to find out what's there! Is that ok with you?! 

Kaiba:...(looks down at Alec. Looks up and nods) 

Naito: (runs to the steering room) 

Voice: Yes, my sorceress! Fall into the darkness and be born! (evil laugh) 

Kaiba:???!!! (looks at Alec who's looking at him scared. Hides her head on his shoulder)....(looks up at the hole).....Hold on tight. 

Alec: (nods and rests the side of her head on his shoulder. Hugs his neck a little tighter. Has a sad expression her face)....What did he mean..?...I don't get this at all..... 

Kaiba:...(moves her head to her).....(moves his head and places his forehead on hers)....(closes his eyes)....... 

Alec:....(closes her eyes with tears) 

__

__

__

_Fall into the darkness......_

__

_And be born!!! muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Seth's Raine

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy[ Kaiba and Alec really remind me of Squall and Rinoa for some reason]) 

Lex: Ok, Mokuba! My turn to steer! 

Mokuba: (nods and gives him the wheel.) 

Lex: Ok, let's control this baby! 

(slowly fades to Kaiba and Alec still on the rope. Love Grows begins) 

Alec:..... 

Kaiba:....So it did happen again. 

Alec:......I'm sorry. I caused so much trouble for everyone. 

Kaiba: (looks down at her) It's not your fault. 

Alec:..... 

Kaiba:...Why did you change your name to Terra in the orphanage? 

Alec:...(looks down)...To protect myself. 

Kaiba:...from what? 

Alec:....from Shadow Hunters. They know my name is Alicia. And before I went to the orphanage, it seemed really hard to run from them. Joey and Serenity helped a little....That's also why I put that jacket on all the time. 

Kaiba:..... 

Alec: And when I got adopted....They were still chasing after me. 

Kaiba:... 

Alec: So I changed the way I looked.......And put a nickname for myself...The nickname Joey and Serenity called me.....The name I have right now....It kinda worked....until now..... 

Kaiba:.......(hugs her tighter. Puts the side of his forehead on the top of her head)...Don't worry...... I won't let anyone or anything hurt you.... 

Alec:....(hugs him tighter with her arms still around his neck. Moves her hands to his chest)...(closes her eyes. Kaiba looks at her [ it's like that picture where Squall is holding Rinoa and she has her eyes closed and feathers are flying around them.].) 

Kaiba:...(looks up. Thought) We're getting nearer.....I hope I can hold this rope just a little longer.... 

( In the dark hole) 

Lex: Whoa! Naito, Mokuba, look! There's some kind of black castle! 

Naito: Whooo-hooo!!! Time to fight evil people! 

Mokuba: Yay!! 

Kaiba: (still on the rope holding Alec.)...(looks. Eye widens. Alec opens her eyes and looks. ) We're here. 

Alec:....(looks at him innocently)...... 

Lex: (lowers the airship down and stops it.) 

Kaiba: (jumps off with Alec in his arms and puts her down. Alec just kneels down looking down)..What's wrong? 

Alec: You must think I'm really helpless. 

Kaiba: (shakes his head) No I don't. 

Alec:...(stands up)....(looks at him)..... 

Naito and Mokuba: (jump off and land on their feet) 

Mokuba: Alec, you're ok, right? 

Alec: (nods) 

Naito: Lex, hurry up! 

Lex: (jumps down and lands on his butt) Dammit! Ow! 

Naito: Haha! 

Alec: Please, stop fooling around, you guys. 

Kaiba: (looks at her and then looks back at them) 

Lex: Eh, sorry. (looks at Kaiba) Well, who will the party be? 

Kaiba: Party? 

Lex: You're much like leader type. Since Celtas said this was an RPG, I think you could only get 4 people to fight with you. 

Kaiba: Since when was I the leader? 

Naito: (shrugs) Choose! 

Kaiba: (sighs. Alec looks at him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns) 

Alec:....I think I should go. 

Kaiba:...Alec...I don't want you hurt. 

Alec: (shakes her head) I don't care if I get hurt. I want to find out about this sorceress stuff. It may have something to do with me... 

Kaiba:.... 

Mokuba:...Let her go. 

Kaiba: (looks at Mokuba) 

Mokuba: I don't think I want to fight. 

Kaiba:...(looks at Alec)......(slowly nods. Alec nods back.) So...I guess it's settled. 

Cookie: Kupo!!! (flies out) I'll be in the castle so you can heal, kupo!! (flies in) 

(Everyone goes inside) 

( Aya and Yugi) 

Aya and Yugi: (stop at a room full of doors with stars on top of them) 

Aya: (about to run trough the one in front of her) 

Yugi: Aya, wait! 

Aya: (turns and looks at him) 

Yugi: This is the virtual world, remember? Anything can happen in here! The doors might be dangerous! 

Aya: (slowly backs away)...now what? 

Yami: (sprit) Just test them out, you guys. 

Yugi: (takes out a coin. Throws it in a door. Hears a roar and Ifrit comes out) 

Aya:???!!! 

Yugi:...Testing out the door is a really good idea. 

Aya: (takes out her sword) 

Yami: (comes out. Takes out his sword) 

FIGHT!!!!!!!!! 

Yugi: (comes out. Looks around. Sees Stars on top of each door) Hey, that must mean the level of the monster. 

Aya: Then it must mean for that door we should used a monster higher than 5 stars. (thinks)...I guess when we get it wrong, we have to fight it using our weapons. 

Yugi: Probably. (looks right. Sees 4 stars. Takes out dark magician. Dark Magician comes out and destroys the monster behind it, Spike Seadra) Well, this is going to be pretty easy! 

Aya: Yup! 

Voice: It's so cold....someone help.... 

Aya and Yugi: Tea! 

(Black Castle) 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex: We're not getting anywhere. It's like going in circles.... 

Kaiba:....Let's split up then. 

Everyone: WHAT?!!!! 

Kaiba: (looks at everyone)..... 

Lex:...Tch, fine. I'm the leader of the new group then! I choose Naito and Mokuba! 

Kaiba: Fine. (looks at Mokuba) Be careful, aright? 

Mokuba: (nods) I will. 

(Lex, Naito and Mokuba go in a direction) 

Kaiba:...Alec? (turns around and looks around. No one is there) Alec?! (runs down the other direction) 

(Alec) 

Alec: (walking slowly down halls.).....I think I lost the others.....(Screams out) SETO?!.....MOKUBA?!....LEX?! .....NAITO?!.....(stops and look around. Looks foward. Sees a glowing light.) ? (a rose petal flies out of it. Alec slowly grabs it)...(looks foward and walks foward. The light shines more. She uses her arm to block the shine from her eyes. Closes her eyes tight. The glow goes away. Wind blows. She slowly puts her arm down. Opens her eyes. Rose petals are flying everywhere.) What is this...? (looks on the ground. Sees grass. Thought) This is not the castle.....(looks up. Sees blue gray skies.)....(looks down. Eye widens. Sees that her outfit changed. He shorts got a little shorter. Her chains are gone. Her belts turn into leather brown ones. Her top is like Yuna's songstress shirt and her boots.) What the...?...(thought) This looks like Yuna's outfit.....(hears foot steps. Looks foward. Sees a shadow walking towards her. She turns away. The footsteps get louder)......(looks left. Sees no door. Thought) How do I get out...?! 

( arms slowly go around her) 

Alec:...(feels more relaxed. Thought) It feels like....Seto's arms.....(eyes widen. Thought) But he wouldn't fool around now.... 

Man:......You're back... 

Alec:...... 

Man:....You're finally back..... 

Alec:...(thought) Who is this guy? He doesn't sound like Seto. Almost but no. 

Man:.....Raine....... 

Alec:...I'm not Raine. 

Man:...You have to be (laughs) You look exactly like her. 

Alec: I told you! ( gets him off . Takes out her guns and turns and points them at him) I'm not----!!! (slowly lower them down).....???!!! 

Man:...(smiles. )...Raine? 

Alec:...(still staring. The guy almost looked like Kaiba. But he had a red anti gravity vest on. One glove that showed his fingers on. He had longer bangs than Kaiba. Part of his bangs were covering one of his eyes. Goggles on his neck. His eyes were lighter than Kaiba, but they were blue . Hair was brown.)...(turns away from him) 

Man:...(walks up to her. Puts his hands on the sides of her shoulders. Alec slowly looks at his hands) Raine...don't you remember me.....It's Seth....don't you remember? 

(Kaiba) 

Kaiba: (running through the halls) Where did that girl go? (out of thought) Alec!!! (passes through a hall. Stops. Walks back. Sees a light.)...Maybe she went through there. Walks foward. Touches the door. The light shines bright. Kaiba blocks the light with his arm. The light goes away. He slowly puts his arm down. Looks around. Eye widens. Sees Alec and Seth. Thought) Alec! Dammit, who is that guy?! 

Seth: Don't you remember...? 

Alec: (clutches her guns)...I told you....(gets him off and points her guns at him) I'M NOT RAINE, DAMMIT!!!! 

Seth: (laughs) 

Kaiba: (tries to go to Alec. But there is a barrier) Shit! 

Alec: This is not a laughing matter! I am not Raine...Seth! 

Seth: You look exactly like her..... 

Alec: (backs away from him still pointing her guns. Looks around. Sees Kaiba. Gasp) Seto! 

Seth: (looks. Gets angry) You cheated on me....... 

Alec: I'm not even Raine! Who is Raine?! 

Seth: You are Raine! 

Alec: (shakes her head) No, I am not! 

Seth: You sound like her! You talk like her! Mostly denying the truth! 

Alec: I am not denying the truth! This is the truth! (looks at Kaiba, who's hitting the barrier to get to Alec. She runs over to the barrier.) Seto! 

Kaiba: Alec! 

Seth: (makes the barrier off.) 

Alec: (was hitting the barrier. This part is like Rinoa and Squall hugged each other. She hugs Kaiba.) 

Seth: (gets angry. Takes out his gunblade and shoots.) 

Kaiba: (sees the bullet.) Alec, watch out! (gets in front of her. The bullet shoots his chest) AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (slowly kneels to the floor and faints) 

Alec: (covers her mouth and kneels down. Picks his head up.) SETO!!!! 

Kaiba:...... 

Alec:.....(Kaiba starts to disappear) What?! (looks at Seth angrily) What the hell did you to to Seto?! 

Seth: I'm putting him somewhere you can't find him! 

Kaiba: (disappears) 

Alec: (stands up) How dare you!!!! 

Seth: He took my Raine! 

Alec: Dammit, I am not your Raine! I'm Alec!!!! 

Seth: (laughs) Then prove it to me. 

Alec:... 

Seth: With a duel. I always know Raine's dueling strategies..... 

Alec: (thought)...what if my dueling strategies are the same as this...Raine? Then I won't be able to leave to this or get Seto out....... 

(Aya and Yugi) 

Yugi: (runs up the stairs. Sees icicles) Hey, I think we're getting nearer! 

Aya: Yes! 

Yugi: (finally gets there. But hits into an ice wall. Sees Tea dueling ) Tea! She's dueling! Tea! Tea! 

Tea: (can't hear him. Nodding at Dark Magician Girl)..... 

Aya: (casts fire. But it doesn't work) no....... 

Yugi: Tea!! (his duel disk starts to glow. So does Aya's.) What's going on?! 

Aya: I don't know! ( White Mage and White Priest come out) What the---?! 

Yugi: (Dark Magician comes out) What is this?! 

Aya: Hey, it's Dark Magician Girl! Tea used her special ability! 

Yugi:...Oh, yea! It gets to call Dark Magician, White Mage, and White Priest out of the nearest decks! 

(White Mage, White Priest, and Dark Magician appear on the field. They attack Grump's lifepoints.) 

Grump: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (disappears) 

Tea: (gets out of the ice she was stuck in. Kneels on the floor ).... 

Yugi: (The ice wall disappears. Yugi runs to her and puts his hands on her shoulder.) Tea! 

Tea: (slowly looks at Yugi)..Yu...gi..? (cries and hugs Yugi) Yugi!!! 

Aya: (runs to them and stops 3 ft. Away. Sees Yugi blushing. She smiles. Feels a touch on the shoulder. Looks behind her. Yami spirit placed his hand on her shoulder smiling. She grins and puts her hand on the shoulder his handis on. Looks at Yugi and Tea).....(Hears a gunshot in the sky) !!! (looks at Yugi and Tea) You guys heard that?! 

Tea: (lets go leaving a blushing Yugi. They all listen. Hear a gunshot) Whoa! 

Yugi: That might be one of us! 

Aya: Probably. Come on. Let's go. 


	10. Alicia

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Kaiba:......(dreams) 

(Dreams. 3 Doors Down, Away from the Sun. Don't sue.) 

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

Kaiba: (standing in the grass looking around. The sun is shining) Where the hell am I? (scratches his head. Looks foward. Sees Alec standing there with her back facing him. She is standing 5 feet away.) Alec! 

Alec: (turns around. Smiles and tilts her head. song go while this happens) 

_I miss the life_

Kaiba: (smiles and runs up to her to hug her. But she disappears.) What?! ( Looks around. All the sudden he's standing on the hard cold rock floor. song go) 

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am_

Kaiba: (the sky spins. Kaiba looks around confused. The sun slowly disappears Lyrics) 

_Cause now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

Kaiba: (keeps walking looking around with a serious face. Lryics go) 

_Away from the sun again...._

Kaiba: (slowly stops. Looks around. Sees Alec standing there. Alec looks at him. Points to the floor. Kaiba looks at her confused. Alec shakes her head smiling and rolls her eyes. Walking to him. She disappears while walking. song go) 

_I'm over this....._

_I'm tired of livin' in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here......_

_The feeling's gone...._

Kaiba: (gets more confused. Keeps on walking looking serious and worried. song go) 

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back in the world I know....._

Kaiba: (The light suddenly starts to shine. He looks up squinting. Stands there for a while looking at the sky. Song go ) 

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

Kaiba: (looks foward. Sees thousands a feathers floating by. Out comes Alec appearing through the feathers. He eye widens and reaches out his arms to hold her. Slow motions this part.She falls into his arms and her hand is like when Rinoa hugged Squall. She starts to cry. Lyrics go) 

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again....._

Kaiba: (hugs her tighter).....(feels disappearance) ??!! (Looks down angry. Song goes) 

_Oh no.....yea....oh no.........._

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done..._

Kaiba: ( The sky spins again. He begins to sway side to side really confused. His eyes slowly half close and falls to the ground.).....(song goes) 

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me...._

Alec: (turns. has a scared look on her face and reaches out her hand for him. Still on the ground. Kaiba slowly reaches out his hand for her. Song goes while happening) 

_And now again I've found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

( The floor starts to crack and seperates them both. Alec tries to get nearer. Kaiba leans over and grabs her hand. Song goes while happening) 

_That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

Alec: (disappears. Kaiba eyes half close faints on the floor). 

_I'm so far down away from the sun again....._

(the song ends.) 

(footsteps) 

Kaiba:...? 

(shows the shadow of a girl walking towards him) 

Kaiba:....Alec? 

(shows blonde hair) 

Kaiba:...It can't be her....(closes his eyes) 

(doesn't show her face. She's wearing a plain white dress. She kneels next to Kaiba and touches his face).... 

(virtual) 

Kaiba: (slowly wakes ups. Thought) What was that dream? Who was that girl...?...Why did Alec keep disappearing (looks around. Sees it's a jail cell) Where the hell am I? (tries to get out. But sees that his wrist and ankles are trapped.) Dammit....(flash back to when Alec went to hug him. When he got shot. Echoes the screaming)....Alec....Who was that guy....? I need to get out of this shit place and find her. 

( Alec) 

Alec:.... 

Seth: So, Raine. What's it going to be? 

Alec:....(looks determined) You're on. 

(pillars shoot out below them. They are standing on one.) 

Alec: What the--?! 

Seth: You did always like surprises. 

Alec:...I'll go first. 

Seth: Raine always went first 

Alec: Shut up. (thought) I got to be careful....it's like I'm everything about Raine. 

(Lex) 

Lex: (running with Naito and Mokuba) I hope the others are aright. 

Mokuba: Yea, me too. The halls seem too quiet. 

Naito:..(gasp) Maybe--- 

( Red Eyes Balck Dragon flies down) 

Lex: Geez...ease dropping, eh? (takes out his double edger[ if you don't know, it's a spear with two sharps at the end with a wavy shape. Serge has it. I just don't know what it's called]) 

Mokuba: (takes out his numchakus) 

Naito: (takes out her daggers [or is it called claws cause Rikku has this.]) 

FIGHT!!!!!!!! 

Lex: What were you saying? 

Naito: ...Nothing. 

Lex:...Come on. (They keep running) 

(Alec) 

Alec: (won with a different way from Raine. Seth kneels to the floor.) 

Seth: ....so you're not Raine.... 

Alec:...(shakes her head) I'm sorry.. 

Seth:..No, I'm--AAAH!!!!! (a black shadow goes inside of him. Alec is eye widened. Slowly gets up)...(looks at her evilly with red eyes) GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! 

Alec: (summons Obelisk. Obelisk uses Fist of Fate.) 

Seth: Beats 456 out of her hit points. 

Alec: (uses cura. Uses attack. 

Seth: (uses comoslash) 

Alec: ( Uses her limit trigger happy. Seth's shadow gets out of him and he kneels to the floor. Alec stares and then steps foward. Seth looks at her with his eyes half closed. Faints on the floor. Gasp. Runs to him and picks up his head)...Hey...You ok? 

Seth: (slowly opens his eyes)....I'm sorry..... 

Alec:...It's ok.....You must've loved Raine, didn't you? 

Seth:....yea...(smiles a little bit in pain).... 

Alec: (tilts her head)...How old are you...? 

Seth:.....24.....I want to find her.....because...soon...she's going to give birth......the doctor...said...it's 100% a girl.......so.... 

Alec:.... 

Seth:...(tear) We're going to...name......it.......Alicia....Raine.....Utashko...... 

Alec:....??!!!.....Seth.... 

Seth:....yea...Alec? 

Alec: My real name...is Alicia.....Utashko...... 

Seth:...So...you're my daughter...from the future...? 

Alec:....I never really knew my parents..... 

Seth:....(smiles and puts his hand on Alec's face. Alec has tears and touches his hand on her face)...I'm sorry...what I did...to your....boyfriend... 

Alec:....well...he's not exactly that...but I guess..yea... 

Seth: (laughs)....You have your mother's hair....and...my...eyes...... 

Alec:...I used to have brown hair and a blue eye and red eye. 

Seth:....So....I don't think I'm going to see your mother or my little you now....(half closed eyes)...here.....This was your mother's sphere...(gives her a sphere) It's the sphere you're wearing right now.... 

Alec:....Songstress? 

Seth:...Yea...and also......your boyfriend....is in the downstairs jail cells (smiles at her)...Good bye.....My Alicia......(slowly closes his eyes and takes his hand off Alec's face. A line of Blood runs out of his mouth)............ 

Alec:...(tears)......(puts her head on her dad's chest and cries).......(slowly takes her head off. Looks at the sphere).....(slowly gets up letting him lie there)...It was nice meeting you for the first time.....dad....(slowly turns and walks away. Thought) Now all I got to do is find Seto and the others..... 


	11. True Selves

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy[ this is a long chapter]) 

(Joey) 

Joey: (walking in the castle) ARIGHT, NOAH!!! COME OUT AND DUEL YOU! I FREAKIN' DARE YA TOO!! (accidently bumps into a suit of armor. Turns. Thought) Hey, that might be Noah....(out of thought) WHAT'S THE MATTER, SHORT STUFF?! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN GET TALLER?! COME ON! DON'T BE A COWARD AND RUN AWAY FROM ME!!! COME OUT AND LET'S DUEL! (kicks the armor the head falls off. Nothing behind the head)...uh....um....oh....(runs down another hall) 

(Alec) 

Alec: (running through the halls) 

Voice: Those travelers are just fools. 

Alec: (stops and hides to listen) 

Another voice: The ones in the castle. 

Voice: No, them and their other friends. 

An: Oh, yes. They think they actually in here. 

Voice: But Master Noah and Celtas has put them in pods instead. 

Alec: (whispers) What?! 

Voice: Who goes there?! 

Alec: (keeps running. They chase after her) Dammit! 

(Black Castle. Kaiba) 

Kaiba:...(grunts) I need to get out of these stupid metal things....(sees shadow hunters past by)...dammit....Shadow Hunters....Celtas must own this place.......pretty much matches her since it's so ugly......(closes her eyes)......(hears gunshots. Quickly opens his eyes. More gunshots.)...??!!!...That's--- 

Alec: (runs to Kaiba's jail cell and looks) Seto!! 

Kaiba: Alec!! 

Alec: (Opens the jail cell and runs up to him) Seto! (hugs him with her arms around his neck. cries) 

Kaiba: ( looking down at her with a warm face and softly smiles. Puts his head closer to hers.)...Alec.......(hears running of footsteps) Alec, get out of here! 

Alec: (shakes her head) 

Kaiba: Alec, dammit, get out! 

Alec: (shakes her head again still hugging him.) 

Kaiba: (looking down at her).... 

Alec: (lets go. Gets rid of the metal wrists. Kaiba kneels to the ground. Alec bends down) 

Kaiba: (looks at her and hugs her).... 

Alec: (cries in his arms.) 

Kaiba:....(lets go. Looks at he outfit) Why are still wearing that? 

Alec: I'll tell you later. 

Kaiba: (hears shouting. Walks over to the doorway. Alec changes into gunner mode[ her original clothes].) Shadow Hunters....(looks at Alec) How did you---?! 

Alec: Talk later. We have to get out of here. 

Kaiba: (nods. Grabs her hand and they run out. He grabs his gunblade on the floor and they keep running.) 

Voice: The sorceress is running with Set! Getthem! 

Alec: (looks at Kaiba scared. But he keeps looking foward and running really fast.) 

Kaiba: (sees shadow hunters in one direction. About to run a direction. But Alec wants to run another direction[ the direction which was right] and trips. Kaiba helps her up. Thought) I should go her way (goes in the direction she wants.) You sure this is right? 

Alec: I can sense it's right. (They accidently bump into Lex, Naito, and Mokuba) You guys! 

Lex: No time! Shadow Hunters! ( They all run. Kaiba lets go of Alec's hand and carries Mokuba who was getting left behind. Cookie comes flying behind. They stop at a hole to the outside) Whoo! (about to run. But realizes it's a 10 feet drop. Slowly backs away)..Whoa....now what? 

Alec: (looks back. Shadow hunters were coming. She walks to the hole. Turns around to the others)...(crosses her arms like an X and falls down.) 

Kaiba: Alec! (looks down outside the hole) 

Naito: What does she think she's doing?! 

Mokuba: She's crazy to do that! 

Lex:.... 

Alec: (her eyes are closed. Spreads out her arms. She starts to glow a blue aura. Soon the sky thunders. Everyone looks up. See Blue Eyes flying down fast. Alec crosses her arms again and falls on Blue Eyes.) 

Naito: (jumps) WHOOO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (takes off her headband and summons Red Eyes. A dark orb shows and Red Eyes comes out of it. She lands on Red Eyes.) Come on, Everyone! 

Mokuba:...(jumps down and lands on Blue Eyes) Whoa! 

Lex: (looks at Kaiba) See ya! (jumps) WHHEEEEE HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lands on Red Eyes) 

Kaiba: (jumps on Blue Eyes. The dragons fly off.) 

Alec: (wind from the wings blow everyone's hair.She puts her hand on the back of her head and smiles) 

Naito: (turns around and sticks out her tongue at the Shadow Hunters) 

Shadow Hunter: (gets a a bigger dragon than the both of theirs.) 

Lex and Naito: (stare with dot eyes.) 

Lex: (looks at Naito with her tongue still sticking out)-- Put that fuckin' thing away! 

Naito: (sticks her tongue in) 

Mokuba: We have to get through that portal! 

( The dragons fly through the portal. Leaving the biggest one there. The portal closes) 

Shadow Hunter: (grunts) Send armies to get the sorceress. 

(Beach) 

(They land on a empty beach. Everyone jumps off. The dragons disappear) 

Kaiba: (scratching his head) I think that was for nothing. 

Alec:....... 

Lex: (looks around.) Well, this ain't Memory Islands....but we might as well look around. 

Kaiba: I guess. 

(Everyone looks around; except Alec. Kaiba was looking and then notices she's not looking around. She's looking at the ocean) 

Kaiba:.....(slowly walks up to her)..... 

Alec: ( her hair blows on her right side. ).... 

Kaiba:......It seems to me that going to that castle was something to you. 

Alec:...(looks down)...... 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex: Aw , shit! I forgot the airship! Aw, damn! 

Kaiba: (ignores Lex. Gets closer to Alec)......(slowly puts his arms around her and closes his eyes. Alec closes her eyes. Slowly opens them and looks up) 

Alec:....Your arms.....They feel like....(looks down) Seth.. 

Kaiba:...(slowly lets go)...Was it that guy...? 

Alec:....(nods)....(turns and looks at him.) You know when I told you I didn't know who my father was? 

Kaiba: (nods) 

Alec:..(swings a little) That was my first time meeting him. 

Kaiba:......???!!! That was your father? 

Alec: Neither he or I knew it at first....He thought I was his wife, my mom Raine....When he puts his arms around me....It felt like your arms.....(looks down) I felt happy and scared at the same time. 

Kaiba:.... 

Mokuba: Man, we can't find anything! ( Kaib and Alec look at him) ARIGHT, NOAH! COME OUT AND GET US IF YOU DARE! (Everything is silent. Alec and Kaiba have dot eyes)...Sorry. That had to come out. 

Kaiba: I don't blame you, Mokuba. Doesn't Noah want to get at me? He's just a scared spoiled brat. 

Lex: (looks around) This island is really empty ya know? 

Alec:...(puts her hands on her arms. Slowly looks at the sunset).......(sees something coming. Squints. Then smiles) Oh, Lex... 

Lex: Huh? 

Alec: (smiles at him and points to the horizon) 

Lex: (looks. Eye widens and smiles) WHOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE AIRSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It came back! 

Naito: Didn't you hear Danny and Erie? It can go back to the owner when forgotten about. 

Mokuba: But it looks pretty bad. 

Kaiba: Seems like they crashed it. 

Lex:I'm going to get everything ready! (jumps on) 

Kaiba:...(looking at Alec looking at the horizon.)....... 

Naito: Hey, Alec. I don't think you're a true summoner yet? 

Alec: (turns to Naito next to her)...? 

Naito: (whispers something in her ear. Kaiba and Mokuba are looking at them confused. They look at each other and then back at them) 

Alec: (eyes widen)....... 

Naito: Come on! Come on! (spins and then trips on something) Ow! 

Alec: (bends down and helps her up) You ok? 

Naito: Yup! (looks down) Hey,it's a little television! 

Kaiba: ? 

Naito: It's Joey! 

Alec: (looks)....(eye widens. Looks at Seto) I think it's that Noah guy you were talking about, Seto. 

Kaiba: Noah?! (Mokuba and him look) What's he doing there? 

Noah: Johnson, I don't comply with any cheating in duels! 

Joey: Oh, you mean he's cheating?! 

Aya: Joey, you're slow. 

Joey: Who asked you?! 

Aya: Me. 

Joey: OH, ok---Hey!!! 

Noah: Yes he is cheating. 

Johnson: No, sir! Honestly sir, I didn't! 

Noah: I will have to punish you for good! 

Joey: Well hold on, shrimp. 

Noah: This is none of your concern! 

Joey: Hey, let me finish, dude! 

Noah: What is it?! 

Joey: Look, if you let us finish the duel without any cheating( glares at Johnson) Then you can punsih him then because even if I win or lose, you can still kick his ass for cheating! 

Noah:....Fine. Whatever. (disappears) 

Joey: Whoo hoo! Arite, Johnson! Let's play fair and kick some ass the right way! 

Naito: You think he's going to win? 

Alec: I'm sure of it. 

Naito: What about you, Kaiba? 

Alec: (makes a shooing sign at Kaiba) Don't bother asking him. 

Kaiba: (rolls his eyes) 

Mokuba: He'll probably win. Johnson is a cheater. 

Alec: (shuts off the TV)....I hope the others are ok.... 

Naito: Yea, me too. 

Kaiba:.... 

Alec:....I'm worried about Serenity and Tristan.... 

Mokuba:...why? 

Alec: They don't know how to duel. 

Naito: Wait wait wait wait wait....didn't Tristan claim to Serenity that he taught Joey how to duel. 

Alec: Well his "claiming" is a lie. Tristan just likes Serenity and wants to impress her. 

Kaiba: I'm going away. (jumps on the airship. Mokuba follows him) 

Naito: Oh, don't mind him. He just can't take girl talk. 

Alec: I don't really like girl talk..... 

Naito:..... 

Alec: I'm going to go too. (jumps on board) 

Naito:...(jumps on board) 

(airship) 

Alec: (looks around for Kaiba. Finally find him on the front deck.)...(wslowly walks up to him).... 

Kaiba: (doesn't know she's there) 

Alec:....(hugs him with his back facing her) 

Kaiba: Uh--(trips a little. looks behind him. sees Alec.)...(smiles. Alec lets go) 

Alec: (waves a little) Hiya. (walks next to him and leans.)...Well....we know Noah's not a cheater. 

Kaiba:....yea....(watches the sun go down slowly)..... 

Alec: (thought) I don't think Kaiba loves loves me yet. 

Naito: (looking at Alec's face from the steering room)...(thought) I know what she's thinking....ok...I'll just let her and Seto do something special! 

Alec:..... 

Kaiba:...... 

Alec:...I hope we go back soon... 

Kaiba:.....Me too. 

Alec: But this place is pretty. 

Kaiba:... 

Alec:...(looks down. Thought.) I should tell him... 

Voice : (in her heaf) Just try to tell to them and you'll see your friends lying on the ground in the real world dead. 

Alec: (gasp) 

Kaiba: (looks at her)...is something wrong? (turns to her) 

Alec:....(shakes her head)..o-of course n-not. 

Kaiba:...ok... 

Alec:.......(gets a headache. Thought) Oh, no...not again.... 

Kaiba: (looks at her.) Alec! 

Alec: (backs away from Kaiba.)...(shakes her head) 

Kaiba: (reaches out his hand) 

Alec: (shakes her head) 

Kaiba: Alec, I know you're scared, but come on! 

Alec: (Her chest starts glowing. Her hair starts growing longer. Her hair starts turning a blondsh) 

Kaiba: (thought) She looks like that girl in my dream.... 

Alec: (looks at her hands. Her fingers are turning sharper. Her veins are hurting. Thought) It never went this far before! What's happening to me?! (touches her head) 

Kaiba: Alec! 

Alec: (kneels to the floor. Cries)...Seto....help... 

Kaiba: (about to run to her to hug her. But there is a barrier.is slammed back) DAMMIT!!!! 

Naito: (jumps down. Helps Kaiba up.) 

Mokuba: (runs to the front deck with Lex) It's happening again?! 

Lex: I guess so! 

Alec: (looks down at the floor. Her veins give more pain)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: Alec!!!!!! 

Alec: (faints. Is lying on the floor)..... 

Kaiba: (runs to her. But the barrier is still there) Dammit, why is there always a barrier?! 

Alec:...(slowly gets up) 

Lex: She's getting up) 

Alec: (gets up sawying from side to side. 

Lex: Yo, Alec! (runsto her) 

Alec: (quickly looks with red eyes. Casts Firaga on him and he almost gets it.) 

Lex: Whoa! 

Alec: (evil laugh) 

Kaiba: ??!! 

Alec: Pathetic fools....( The sorceress doesn't know, but the Alec spirit is showing. Kaiba sees her and eye widens) 

Spirit: Seto..help me....(reaches out her hand but slowly disappears) 

Kaiba: Dammit! Get Alec back here! 

Sorceress: (evil laugh) Fat chance. (takes a step foward) Don't you know who I am..? 

Kaiba:... 

Sorceress: You peasants...I'm Urella...also known as Celtas in these days. 

Everyone: CELTAS?! 

Kaiba: How did you get into Alec's body?! 

Sorceress: When my body got sent here I had Alec's powers. When I got sent somewhere bad all my powers have to go to the person who lost. (smirks) And my spirit is a power...(raises her arms) 

Kaiba: (sees Alec spirit with Blonde hair) 

Spirit: Set...help....(slowly disappears) 

Kaiba:(thought ) Set? (takes out his gunblade) 

(Everyone else takes out their weapons) 

Mokuba: Bring back Alec or we're going to make you wish you were never born! 

Sorceress: Oh,is that so, you little brat? 

Mokuba: Yup! 

Sorceress: I would love to see you people try! 

FIGHT!!!! 

Sorceress: What?! No, me?! Beaten?! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (slowly turns into holy light and feathers. Thousands of feathers fly past Kaiba. Kaiba puts his gunblade away. Out of the feathers appears Alec. He eye widens and reaches out his arms for her. Slows motions this part. She falls into Kaiba's arms and like when Rinoa hugged Squall after being rescued from the sorceress expirement thing. Cries) 

Kaiba: ( The others are watching sadly. He hugs her) 

Alec: Seto, stop. I'm the sorceress... 

Kaiba: I don't care..... 

Alec: (hides her face in his arms) No, listen to me, I don't--- 

Kaiba: I don't care! 

Alec:.... 

( Everyone is dead quiet;even Lex.) 

Kaiba:..(puts his hand on the back of her head)... 

Alec:......(hugs him tighter)..(keeps crying) 

Kaiba:...(slowly lets go. He stares at her. She stares back. They both look at the others. Looks at Alec.) 

Alec: (is looking down with tears in her eyes) 

Naito: (runs up to Alec and bends down) It's ok, Ali. We're not mad. 

Alec:...(slowly looks at Naito)....(smiles a little with tears in her eyes and nods.)...(looks at Mokuba. He nods. She smiles and looks at Lex) 

Lex: (puts a thumbs up and winks) 

Alec:...Thank you everyone...... 

Lex: Hey Cookie! Get this girl some potion! 

Cookie: Kupo! 

Lex: We need you to go to Memory Islands and rest. 

Kaiba:..... 

( Everyone is about to walk away) 

Alec:...Naito. 

Naito: (turns) 

Alec: Can I borrow your dagger? 

Naito:...(shrugs and hands one to her) 

Alec: (nods and runs to the back deck. Kaiba sees her run) 

Kaiba: (follows her. So does everyone else.) 


	12. Their Time

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Alec: (runs to the back deck. Stops at the ledge turns around. Sees Kaiba running towards her and stops)... 

Kaiba: Alec, what are you doing?! 

Alec: (shakes her head) I'm not afraid anymore. (looks down and thinks)...(looks at Kaiba) Seto, just please remember me as who I was before this sorceress... 

Kaiba:...(nods not knowing what she's going to do) 

Lex: (runs with Mokuba and Naito) What the hell she doing? 

Kaiba:...I don't know. 

Alec: (turns around)...(thought) I can do this....( closes her eyes and raises up the dagger. The blows her hair up to her elbows. Alec holds her hair and lowers the dagger) 

Naito: ??!!......Oh! 

Lex: What?! 

Naito: She's ready! 

Mokuba: For what? 

Naito: You'll see! 

Alec: ( chopping her hair leaving a mark between her neck and shoulders that they can see) 

Kaiba:..??!!! 

Naito: She's ready to be a true summoner! 

Mokuba: Cool! 

Lex: Awesome! 

Alec: (finishes chopping her hair. Lowers both hands down. Slowly look up to the sky. Closes her eyes. Lets her hair fly out of her hand. It flies through the sky and flows thorugh the water. Still with her eyes closed, she turns over to the others. She slowly opens her eyes. Her hair is now up to right above her mark.[ almost like when Dagger cut her hair, but a few inches longer]).... 

Kaiba:...(smiles and nods at her) 

Alec: (smiles and nods back) 

( Tea, Yugi, Aya, and Joey) 

Joey: I get a shotgun! I get a shotgun! Hehe! 

Aya: Swords are better. 

Joey: Suit yourself! (hears a scream)..That's Serenity! (runs foward) 

Tea, Aya, and Yugi: Joey! (follow him) 

(airship) 

(get off another village, but not Ullessu) 

Alec: Hey, I really never felt the nice breeze before. 

(People from houses look. Eyes widen. Alec doesn't notice and turns to Mokuba. They see her mark.)???!!!!! ( Everyone runs out and greets Alec) 

Alec: Uh.... 

Man: My ancient summoner! You have finally reached this town! 

Woman: Oh, this is so exciting! 

Boy: We'll be safe! 

Alec:...uh.... 

Mokuba:.... 

Naito: (takes off her headband and jumps off the airship) 

Baker: Another ancient summoner! (They all go to greet her) 

Naito: Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I feel so famous! 

Lex: (whispers to Kaiba) Dang, Can't an ancient summoner be a guy too? 

Kaiba: I don't think so. 

Lex: Dammit.(looks at Alec) I don't think your girlfriend likes the attention very much. 

Kaiba: She's not my girlfriend. 

Lex: (looks at Kaiba) Blushing, eh? 

Kaiba: Dammit.... 

Sage: (comes to Alec and looks at her sign) Hmm....seems that you are not a truly full summoner yet... 

Alec:... 

Sage: We must get you to be a full one. 

Alec: !! How? 

Nun: Come! We must get you in the summoning outfit! (Alot fo people push in inside a building) 

Alec: (is looking back at the others with a puzzled face saying ," Help me") 

Everyone: (sweat drop) 

Kaiba:...We really should stop fooling around. I need to find out about Noah. 

Naito: Oh, shush! You just don't want us to see you blush when Alec comes out in her summoner's outfit, which is very very pretty! 

Kaiba:..whatever. 

Mokuba:...uh..... 

Lex: Oh, look, Mokuba! Your bro's blushing! 

Kaiba: No I'm not, Mirayu! Now shut the hell up! 

Mokuba: (backs away from them) I'm not part of this....(watches them argue from a palm tree) 

Kaiba: But seriously, I want to get the hell out of this virtual place and continue the tournament! 

Naito: Alec was right that night. You are obsessed with Obelisk. 

Kaiba: (freezes)...(slowly turns her head to her)......What..night? 

Naito;...uh...um.....uh......... 

Kaiba:...Tch, forget it. (kicks a rock and sits down. Kinda sticks his tongue out)..... 

Lex: Didn't you say to her, "I love you"? 

Kaiba:....yea...but not really mean it that much. 

(They both stare at him) 

Kaiba:...what? She said she-she -she wanted to hear it and I just told her that to make her feel better 

(They both stare) 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex:...all this time.....you didn't really mean it that much....I am so disappointed in you...Look! (pokes at Kaiba's forehead. Kaiba looks wih a annoyed face) You may be taller than me by 5 inches, but that doesn't mean you're smarter! 

Kaiba: Then how come I'm rich and you're not? 

(dead silence) 

Lex:.... 

Naito:...Kaiba..... 

Kaiba:....sorry, whatever. 

Lex:....Look. I'm older than ya. I know a lot about love. 

Kaiba: Then go talk to a wall about it. 

Lex: Oh, good. I'm already talking to one right here sitting on the ground! (grunts) Look, when I was eleven, Alec had a major crush on ya. And then you moved. At the orphanage, she had a major crush on you. 

Kaiba: How the hell wold you know? 

Lex: She told me. 

Kaiba: Oh, great. 

Naito: (walks over to Mokuba and sits down next to him. Cookie flies on the top of Mokuba's head. Naito is eating a bag of popcorn. Mokuba, without even looking grabs a bunch and keeps watching at them talking.) 

Lex: ..And know....these months.....when she first met you...ya know! 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex: You mean all those hugs and promises met nothing?! 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex: (looks behind him) 

Naito and Mokuba: (look where Lex is looking) 

Kaiba:...(don't notice he's looking at something else)...whatever. (stands up. Lies) Look, I don't love her. Ijust didn't want ther to feel bad, that's all. 

Voice: Oh, you didn't make me feel bad. 

Kaiba:..? (turns and sees Alec standing there with a sad and serious look) Alec! 

Alec: (looks angry at him) Not until now. ( stares at him for like 15 seconds and then turns. Walks fast inside with tears in her eyes) 

Kaiba: Alec,wai----(The door slams shut).... 

Lex:... 

Naito and Mokuba: (look at Lex with a scared face) 

(Alec) 

Alec: (kicks a chair. Thought) I can't believe he was lying to me all this time....that jackass....(looks at the summoning outfit in the open closet).....(looks angry. Gets a headache.) Oh no.... 

( Outside. night) 

Kaiba: (sitting down and thinking).... 

Mokuba: (sits down next to him) Hey, Seto...you ok? 

Kaiba:...(looks at Mokuba) Yea, I'm aright. Thanks. (looks out to the horizon) 

Mokuba:....(hands him a bunch of popcorn) 

Kaiba:...(turns to Mokuba. Sees the hand full of popcorn.)...(looks at Mokuba)...(smiles. Takes it and eats) 

Naito: (walks out of the building with Lex) Hey, Kaiby-- 

Kaiba: Dammit, don't call me that. 

Naito: Sorry! Kaiba,you've seen Alec? 

Kaiba: No, and if I did, there would be a big red hand print on my face. 

Naito:..oh...ok. 

Lex:...um...uh... 

Mokuba:...what's wrong? 

Lex: The thing is that... 

Voices: The summoner! Where is she?! 

(They see people running around panicking and looking around everywhere) 

Kaiba: She's missing?! 

Naito: For the last 7 hours.... 

Kaiba: Shit! (punches the floor)...(sees someone in the shadows sneak quietly out the back door and run through the grass)...?...(sees a little shine in the shadow) That's Alec. 

(They turn) 

Naito: Al--- 

Kaiba: No, you guys stay here. I'll deal with this. 

Lex: But-- 

Kaiba: (quietly follows Alec) 

Mokuba:... 

(Alec) 

Alec: ( not wearing her summoning outfit .running [ like Rinoa]. It is raining. Thought) I feel it again. I got to get away from the village....I don't want to hurt anyone there....(keeps running. Stops at a river surrounded by weirdly but beautiful shaped trees. Small sprials of water are turnng and turning upward)..... 

Kaiba: Alec!! (finally reaching up to her) 

Alec: (turns. Shakes her head) Stay away! 

Kaiba: Alec, Look! I lied about not loving you back there! I'm sorry! 

Alec:....How do I know you're not lying right now?! 

Kaiba:...... 

Alec: (feels pain) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba: (runs foward) 

Alec: I don't want you helping me anymore! 

Kaiba: (runs up to her and hugs her tight) 

Alec: (tries to let go. But Kaiba wouldn't let her get out of his arms) Let go! Let go! (punches his shoulder hard a lot of times) 

Kaiba: I'm not going to! (closes his eyes and hugs her tighter) I love you Ali! And it's not any lie! 

Alec: (still punching him. Cries. Slowly stops. Doesn't hug him at first. Slowly looks at his face).....A-A-Ali....? 

Kaiba:......... (nods) Ali, I love you, and I'm sorry about what you had to hear back there. But...I guess I was kind of scared for them to find out. 

Alec: (tears. Hugs him with her hands on his shoulders. Hides her face in his arms) 

Kaiba:..... Ali...... 

Alec: (her hair starts turning a blondish color)..!!! 

Kaiba: (hugs her tighter) Ali, fight it! 

Alec: (her fingers turn sharp. She hurts his arms) 

Kaiba: UGH!!!! 

Alec: (Gasp. Tries to let go) 

Kaiba: You're not running away from me anymore! You have to fight it! 

Alec:.....(her hair gets longer and her veins start to hurt) ...!!! (finally gets out of his arms and shakes her head.. Has a scared look) 

Kaiba:.....(touching on the blood on his arms) 

Alec: (more pain) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (faints with a glow around her body) 

Kaiba: (thought) She's going to come out again....!! 

Urella: (in Alec's body. Slowly stands up and smirks) So, we meet again, Kaiba. 

Kaiba: (takes out his gunblade. Runs to kill her.) 

Alec: (takes control again)...Seto...? 

Kaiba: (looks surprised. Stops)...?! 

Alec: (looks down and then back at him again)...... 

Urella: (takes control. Casts Blizzaga and hits him. He slams on the grass) 

Kaiba: AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (kneels down. Thought) No...I'm not going to faint...I can't faint....(slowly gets up) 

Urella: (evil laugh) Pathetic! (casts demi) 

Kaiba: ( somehow he creates a barrier) ??!! 

Urella: What?! 

Kaiba:..(eyes half closed)...Get...back...my... 

Urella: (casts dispel and demi) 

Kaiba: UGH!!! (feels his chest)...my.....Ali..... 

Alec: (spirit) ??!! (looks at the blue eyes summon in her hand)...(throws it in Kaiba's chest. Thought) Blue Eyes...help Seto... 

Kaiba: (doesn't notice what she had done. Kinda makes an X with his arms)......( thunder in the sky. Urella and him look up. See a blue light) ??!! 

Urella: What in the pharaoh's name is that?! 

Kaiba: (squints. Eye widens. Realizes it is Blue Eyes) Blue Eyes White Dragon! 

(Blue Eyes uses White Lightning Attack on Urella) 

Urella: UGH!!!! (looks at her hands. They are bloody red) ??!! 

Kaiba: (thought) Now's my chance! (picks up his gunblade and runs over to Urella) 

Urella: (looks. About to put on a barrier but too late. Kaiba slashes her in the heart) UGH!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! (slows motions this. Urella is slashed into the water. 

Kaiba: (Kaiba slowly walks over the edge. Feathers are all over the water.)....( sees Alec slowly appearing. She stands there crying [like Yuna in the water. ] The water is up to the middle of her upper arms and elbows).....(slowly walks in the water to her. She doesn't notices him at first in front of her)....(slowly puts his hands on her shoulders.)....Ali... 

Alec: (still crying. Slowly looks at him both all wet [ with Yuna's look when she looked at Tidus crying]).....(doesn't say anything. Keeps crying) 

Kaiba:...(softly smiles and gets closer. Slowly kisses her on the lips)..... 

Alec: (surprised with her eyes open. But then slowly closes her eyes. Suteki da ne starts while this happens)   
  
_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_furueta kokoro_

Kaiba: (still kissing her slowly. Puts his right arm around her shoulder [ Alec is on the right and Kaiba is on the left] . puts his hand on her other shoulder) 

Alec: (tears in her eye_s. _Water spirals slowly go up around them. Song goes while these things happen) 

_hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_yawarakai namida_

Kaiba: (They slowly go in the water. It slowly goes to the stars in the sky.song goes while this happens) 

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

Alec: (slowly stops kissing Kaiba and smiles softly. Spreads out still holding his hands and they float there staring at each other smiling. Kaiba gets closer and glides to the other side. Song goes while this happens) 

_ikitai yo_

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

Alec: (Slowly gets closer to him and puts her arms around him. Her hair spreads out. [ Their pose right now is like when Tidus is holding Yuna before they kiss again)...(slowly touches his face. Kaiba closes his eyes with a soft grin to feel the softness of her hands.) 

_sono kao_

_sotto furete_

Kaiba: (opens his eyes and slowly touches her face. Alec slowly touches his hand on her face. Song goes while this happens.) 

_asa ni tokeru_

Alec: (closes her eyes half way and gets closer and they kiss each other on the lips. The camera goes around them while they kiss . Song goes while this happens) 

_yumemiru_

(The violin music part goes as it slowly goes up the water and to the sky. The rain slowly stops.) 

(The song ends) 

Yay!!! 


	13. Prayer of Love

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy) 

Mokuba: Do you see them anywhere, Lex? 

Lex:..hm.....Oh! I see them! I see them! Dang, these binocualrs are damn good! Wait, maybe it's a little too close. It enlarged Kaiba's eyes. 

Naito and Mokuba: (snickering) 

Lex: What? (still looking thourgh the binoculars) 

Kaiba: (coughs) Ahem. 

Lex: Huh? (lowers the binoculars and sees Kaiba standing there.) Whoa! (falls on his butt) Dude, don't scare me like that! 

Kaiba: (finally laughs in a long time) 

Alec: (comes walking out of the grass) 

Mokuba: Alec! (runs to her and gives her a hug. Lets go) Are you aright? 

Alec: Mm-hmm. I'm aright. 

Naito: Hey! (runs up to her) You're all wet! (looks at Kaiba) So are you! What happened?! 

Kaiba: Uh...(looks at Alec fo help. She cocks an eyebrow smiling. He smiles back and looks at Naito) Don't you remember it rained? 

Naito: Oh, yea....must've been hard back there... 

Alec: ..yea....(laughs) But it turned out aright. 

Lex: So...Alec....still want to be a true summoner? 

Alec: (nods) 

Lex: Then come on, get dressed, you got to do that..ya know. 

Alec: (nods. The others walk inside. Except Kaiba and Alec. She turns around and looks at Kaiba) Thank you Seto...I don't think she's going to come out again. 

Kaiba:..(smiles)..... 

Alec: (turns and walks. Trips over something) Ow! 

Kaiba: (walks up to her) You ok? 

Alec: Yea, I'm fine. (looks at what she kicked)...!!! 

Kaiba: What's wrong? 

Alec: It's Duke, Tristan, and Serenity! 

Kaiba: (looks) Didn't you say...? 

Alec: (looks at the TV with a scared and worried face) 

Tristan: Protect Serenity's lifepoints! 

Duke: Tristan, no! If your deck master is gone, you'll be finished! 

Tristan: Well, Serenity will lose! (his lifepoints turn to zero.) Dammit.... 

Serenity: Tristan..... 

Alec:...!!! This means..... 

Kaiba: (looks at Alec with a sad face) 

Nezbit: You lose, Tristan! Now prepare to lose your mind!!! 

Tristan: (falls through a hole of lava) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

Duke and Serenity: (looking down) TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Serenity: (kneels down) No.....!!! 

Duke: (grunts) Dammit..... 

Alec:..noo..... 

Kaiba: (puts his hands on her shoulders)...... 

Alec: (tears)....(stands up)....Tristan.... 

Kaiba:...I'm sorry Ali... 

Alec:...It's aright....(turns around)....(nods) Tristan going to come back. I know it. (walks inside) 

Kaiba: (thought) I don't know if that's going to be true....... 

(One hour later outside.) 

Lex:..wow...(looks at Kaiba) Tristan..lost...? 

Kaiba: (nods) 

Lex:.... 

Naito: Hey, everyone! Cheer up! Cheer up! 

Lex: OH, god...stop acting like Selphie from Final Fantasy 8! ...Oh yea...that reminds me! (looks at Kaiba) You remind me of Squall! And Alec reminds me of Rinoa! 

Kaiba:...whatever. 

Lex: (sighs) Still the typical Kaiba after kiss---mmff!!! (Naito covers his mouth) 

Kaiba: (turns to him) What?! 

Lex:...uh...nothing... 

Kaiba: Well it better be. (looks at the horizon)...... 

Mokuba: Hey, Seto, you think Tristan going to come back? 

Kaiba:.....I don't know.....If he doesn't.....Ali's probably going to be pretty damn upset. 

Lex: Whoa! You called her Ali! 

Kaiba:...yea...so...? Isn't that what I called her when we were little kids...? 

Lex:..yea...but...you said you don't remember... 

Kaiba: Well, now I do, Lex. 

Lex: And he called me Lex! 

Kaiba: (grunts) I can't believe you're related to Aya. You're so stupid... 

Naito: Eww...guy talk! I'm going away! 

Mokuba: I think this is going to involve a lot of cursing...(walks away with Naito) 

Lex: Yo, when you were like six and I was 11, you would be surprised but...you admired me. 

Kaiba: Shut the hell up. 

Lex: Seems like not anymore.... 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex:....(sigh) Geez...you really changed..... 

Kaiba:.... 

Lex:...(smirks. Gets behind Kaiba.) Heh heh heh....(gives Kaiba a long noogie) 

Kaiba: Yo, what the fuck are you doing?! (tries to get Lex off but can't) Dammit, get the hell off, bitch! 

Lex: Make me! (still giving him a noogie) 

Kaiba: (finally gets off and punches Lex in the arm) You are so immature.... 

Lex: Hey, you still got to have a little kid in you, don't you? 

Kaiba:...Oh really? (kicks Lex in the ass and Lex falls in the water) 

Lex: Whoa! (falls in the water) Dammit, what the hell?! 

Kaiba: You said some little kid, right? 

Lex: That was teenager stuff! 

Kaiba: (smirks.) 

Naito: (comes out) Yay, you kicked him in the ass! 

Kaiba: (looks at her and shrugs. She throws him a towel and bends down to see his face. He wipes his hair)...what? 

Naito: Oh, nothing.... 

Kaiba:... 

Lex: (whispers to Kaiba) I think she likes you... 

Kaiba: (punches Lex in the head) Damn you, man. 

(the door opens. Lex is still feeling his head. Everyone turns and sees Mokuba run out) 

Mokuba: It's almost time!( runs next to Kaiba) 

Kaiba: Time for wha---oh...(thought)...If we keep going on...is she still going to become the sorceress again..?...or was she right when she thought it might be gone forever...?...I hope she's right... 

Alec: (walks out and looks around. She is wearing the summoner's outfit. It looks like Aya's. But the end of the sleeves are blue.) 

Naito: Yay!! (jumps up and down) 

Kaiba: It looks like your sister's outfit. 

Lex: (shrugs) 

Alec: (runs to them) Hi, you guys. 

Lex: Hey, Alec. (looks at Kaiba and Alec a few times)...well...me, Naito, and Mokuba are going to go see....uh.....the.......thing. 

Naito and Mokuba: The thing? 

Lex: Ye-Yea, the thing! Now come on! (He drags them inside) 

Kaiba: (watches them go inside. Sits on a boulder with his arm on his knee).... 

Alec: (sits down on the boulder with her hands folded in her lap)....(looks at Kaiba) I know why I didn't really change in this village. 

Kaiba: What do you mean....?...oh.... 

Alec: There's a barrier here that protects them from the sorceress. So that's why I only got a headache. But when I went to the river...that was the end of the barrier... 

Kaiba:...so..it's not gone...? 

Alec: (shakes her head)......I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for everyone..... 

Kaiba: No, you didn't. Everyone's fine with helping out. 

Alec:... 

Kaiba:...Ali... 

Alec: (smiles loving to hear him say that name)..yea? 

Kaiba:...when you're going to be a summoner....will she go away? 

Alec:....(looks down sadly)...no.... 

Kaiba: What?! (stands up quickly and looks at her. Spreads out his arms) But you can't be two things at the same time! 

Alec: (looking away from him)...... 

Kaiba: Isn't there anyway for us...or me...to get rid of her?! 

Alec:....(sighs) There is one way. 

Kaiba: What is it?! I'll do anything for you to get her out! 

Alec:...You're lying, Seto. 

Kaiba: No I'm not! I promise! 

Alec:....You're lying because you won't kill me to get rid of her. 

Kaiba: Of course I---(stops) What?! (lowers his arms) You have to be killed to get her out?! 

Alec: You did promise you'll do anything to get rid of her. 

Kaiba:...Ok...forget I said that! I'll do anything but that! 

(Lex , Naito, and Mokuba are watching from inside) 

Mokuba: (whispers) Wow...Seto been having mood swings lately... 

Kaiba:...Ali, look at me. 

Alec:...(slowly looks at him) 

Kaiba: I'm not going to kill you. 

Alec: Too bad, because that's the only way.(looks down) 

Kaiba:......(sits next to her and looks down)....I love you. 

Alec:...(slowly looks at him) 

Kaiba:...I'm not going to kill you just to get that damn fucking sorceress out. 

Alec:...Seto.... 

Kaiba: (puts his arm on his knee and his forehead on his arm. Grunts).....dammit...... 

Alec:....(sees his arm is still bleeding)..Seto, you didn't cover that wound yet?! 

Kaiba: (lifts his head up and slowly looks at his arm)....I forgot about it. 

Alec:....(slowly touches his wound with her arm) 

Kaiba: ow... 

Alec: (lays her head on the side of his head)...... 

Kaiba:...(slowly touches her hand and looks down with Alec's forehead now on the side of his head).....(looks at the horizon)....We have to leave soon.....after...you... 

Alec:..ok. 

Kaiba:...(thought) I don't want her to react again.... 

Alec: (gets off and stands up. Looks at Kaiba) I really want to find out about this Noah guy. I don't know how he looks like but...I think I might know when I see him. (about to walk . But see's people coming out. A sage comes out with a case)...... 

Sage: (opens it and hands her a staff [ It looks like Yuna's. Except the rod is golden.] ) Here is the staff. 

Alec: (slowly takes it and nods at him. Kaiba is looking and then stands up. She turns and looks at Kaiba. He nods. She slowly nods back. She slips off her shoes.)....(walks past Kaiba. He turns and looks at her. She is standing in front of the ocean)......(walks _on _the water) 

Mokuba and Kaiba: ??!!! 

Alec: (stops at a point)....(The prayer song starts. She closes her eyes and does Yuna's prayer dance.) 

Kaiba: (standing there watching.) 

Lex: (standing behind the sage. Tries to tap him on the shoulder to ask something. But his hand goes through) ??!!! (walks up to Kaiba) Yo, Kaiba. 

Kaiba: What? 

Lex: I can't touch the sage. My hand goes through. 

Kaiba: It's virtual. That's why. 

Lex: I saw him once at Ullessu, my real hometown. He must've got sent here somehow.....he stayed too long.... 

Kaiba:...?!! (thought) Alec stayed here way longer than us.....that means...(looks at Alec. She is up to where Yuna spins on the water rising).... 

Alec: (holds the rod in one hand and holds it straight up in the hair. Everything freezes)....(very slowly brings her hand in the staff's direction. When he hand finally is in the right direction, lot's of water comes up from the ocean. It turns into a big spira. Alec is in it, still with that position) 

Kaiba: (amazed at what's happening)..!!! 

Mokuba: Whoa! 

Lex:... 

Naito: (jumping up and down clapping) 

Kaiba:...(thought) What should I do...? (camera goes to Kaiba's back and zooms out with him and Alec only in the picture. Alec is still in that pose. Kaiba is just standing there thinking and staring. The scene slowly backs out) 


	14. Eyes on Me

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy)

Kaiba: (standing at the ocean watching Lex get the airship ready)

Lex: Well! (jumps off) We're ready!

( Mokuba, Naito, and Alec [in her regular clothes] run out of the building with other people following)

Alec: Ready to go?

Kaiba: (not looking at her) Yea.

Alec:….? What's wrong?

Kaiba:…(still not looking at her)…nothing's wrong.

Alec:…Seto…….

Kaiba:…..

Alec: So let's go then.

(Nobody moves an inch)

Alec:….What's going on? Shouldn't we go?

Lex:…um….Alec…?

Alec:…What?

Lex:….uh…..

Kaiba:…..

Lex: Kaiba wants to say something to you.

Kaiba: (thought) Some idol you are. No wonder I stopped admiring you. (out of thought)…..

Alec:…Seto?

Kaiba:…..I think you should stay here.

Alec: What?!

Naito:….

Mokuba:……

Alec: But---

Kaiba: The sorceress won't react here.

Alec: I don't care when or when she reacts! I want to go with you guys!!

Kaiba: I don't want you hurt.

Alec: (shakes her head)

Kaiba:…(finally turns and looks at her) Ali, listen to me, when you saw your dad die, did you feel pain?

Alec:…..(sadly looks down)…..yes.

Kaiba: (walks up to her) When you turned into the sorceress, did you feel the same exact pain?

Alec:…..yes.

Kaiba: Do you want to feel the same pain again?

Alec:…..no.

Kaiba: (looks down at her) That's why I want you t stay here.

Alec:….

(Everyone is looking at them. Kaiba stares at Alec.)

Kaiba:…(has a sad look on his face)….(slowly turns. Looks at Lex's direction) Let's go.

Lex:…(slowly nods. Kaiba walks forward)

Alec:…(look at him walk.) Wait!

Naito and Mokuba: (look at her)

Alec: (running to Kaiba)

Kaiba: (turns. Sees Alec running towards him. Spreads out his arms when she finally gets to him)

Alec: (goes through him and falls on the ocean shoreline. Everyone gasp)…!!!

Naito: Ali!

Mokuba: Alec!

Lex:….(thought) I was afraid of this…..

Alec: (cries)

Kaiba: (lowers his arms. Looks down and closes his eyes)……

Mokuba: Why did she go through?

Naito: She's been here way too long……

Kaiba: (doesn't turn)….

Alec: (slowly stops crying while standing up)…..(looks down. Slowly looks at the horizon)……I love you.

Kaiba: (Always on my Mind starts. quickly turns halfway and looks at her)…..

(Everyone is looking confused)

Lex:….

Kaiba: (slowly turns fully)…..(slowly walks up to her with her back facing him)…

Alec: (still looking at the horizon. Slowly touches her necklace. Doesn't know he's behind her)…..

Kaiba:….(slowly puts his arm around her and his body goes into her a little [ like when Tidus put his arms around Yuna.] slowly closes his eyes)…..

Alec:….(slowly closes her eyes. The camera slowly goes around them. Gets to the end of the music box part when he slowly lets go. Alec slowly looks up with a tear in her eye. Starts t smile a little. Kaiba has a soft smile on his face and slowly opens his eyes; still partly in her body. Slowly goes through her and walks to the airship.)

Mokuba: (runs to the airship waving his hand) Bye Alec!

Naito: (runs to Alec and almost touches her shoulder) Don't worry, Ali! We'll come back! (runs to the airship and jumps on. So does Mokuba)

Lex: (salutes and then jumps)

( Eyes on Me starts)

Kaiba: (is looking at the airship)…(looks down)….(runs to the airship and jumps on. Singing goes while this happens)

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words

Alec: (slowly looks at them on the airship with her necklace flying on her neck. Her legs are together. Her hair blows with a little smile on her face. Singing goes while this is happening)

__

_Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy_

(puts the flashback to the first time they met. Kaiba is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and n his season 1 clothes [season one of America]. Singing goes while this happens)

__

_You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

(Kaiba looks at the dance floor. Sees Alec standng there with her long hair and midnight blue dress looking at the stars in the night sky.)

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more

(Alec looks around and happens to look at Kaiba. She smiles. Singing goes while this happens)  
My last night here with you?

(Alec points to the dance floor. Kaiba looks at her confusingly. She rolls her eyes and smiles saking her head and walks up to him. Singing goes while this happens)

__

_Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?_

(Shows Alec on one side of the screen and Kaiba on the other with soft eyes. Alec is smiling and tilts her head. but Kaiba isn't. singing goes while this happens)

__

_That I had mine on you_

(Alec is looking at the sunset with her back facing the screen. Wearing red gloves and a blue vest with long sleeve white shirt with the collar[ first season clothes]. Kaiba walks up the stairs. The wind is blowing Kaiba gets at the to of the stairs and looks around. Sees Alec looking at the sunset. He cocks an eyebrow. Alec hears a footstep and quickly turns around. Grins and waves frantically and happily. Kaiba still is cocking an eyebrow. She tilts her head an says ," Come watch with me" But you can't hear it. Singing goes while this happens)

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

( The pretty music goes while this happens. Goes back to the present where Kaiba is staring down the airship looking at Alec. Alec has a tear in her eye and is grinning with warmth. Kaiba slowly grins back softly. Raises his hand a little and smiles. Flashback to when they danced and it ended.)

(Another flashback when Kaiba kissed Alec for the first time on the lips in the water. He gets close to her and smiles and slowly kisses her on the lips. She gets surprised but then slowly closes her eyes. Singing goes while this happens)

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me

( Shows them in the water when Alec has hr arms around Kaiba and she kisses him on the lips. The camera moves all around them. Goes to another flashback where Kaiba puts his hands on Alec's shoulders after they fought Obelisk. Alec has her eyes closed and has a smile on her face. Singing goes while this happens)

__

_To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know_

(Alec is in her school uniform and so is Kaiba. Kaiba lifts up his book and sees Alec for the second time. He widens his eyes. She sees him and tilts her head and grins. Singing goes while this happens)

That I had mine on you

(Back to the present. Naito and Mokuba are jumping and waving their arms at Alec. Lex stands there next to Kaiba grinning. Alec looks down at her necklace. Slowly tears come out of her eyes. Grabs onto it. Singing goes while this happens)

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back

( Flashback to when Alec started hurting the third time with blood on her wrist and hands. Goes to another flashback where Kaiba is standing in the water at night looking at Alec who's wanting to know where she is. He has his Squall expression on his face. It fully shows Ale there waiting for him to answer tilting her head both side looking confused. Goes back to the second time Alec was changing. Kaiba reaches out his hand for her and she tries to reach back. Singing goes while these things are happening)

Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

( Alec runs in the water. Kaiba is looking confused at her. Alec takes off her chain around her neck and throws it to him. It slow motions the chain necklace turning and turning and Kaiba grabs it in his hand. Kaiba slowly opens his palm. Sees the ring. Takes his ring out of his pocket and puts it close to the other ring. Looks at it for a while. Then looks down at Alec smiling. Alec stops running with a tear in her eye and watches the airship fly. The people of he village shout goodbye and wave. Singing goes as this happens)

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then

( Alec puts her hands on her chest and looks at the airship going to the horizon. Singing goes while this happens)

I will know that you are no dreamer

(The other pretty music goes while this happens. Kaiba is staring back at Alec. Shows Alec on one side f the screen and Kaiba on the other. They are both smiling. It fades out to Alec's Back facing the camera. Zooming out with a feather flying to the horizon.)

(The song ends)

Poor Alec…..o wellz! Hope you liked he chapter!


	15. Losing Something Precious

( I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy)

Yugi:…(everyone is walking in silence and hasn't been saying anything to each other for 30 mins. Serenity has tears in her eyes)…

Tea:…(finally breaks the silence) Cheer up, everyone! I bet there's a way to get our Tristan back.

Aya:….Tea…

Tea: Yea?

Aya: Please…be….quiet….

Tea:…

Serenity: It's all my fault.

Yugi: (looks at her) What do you mean?

Serenity: I shouldn't have came along to the virtual world. If I wasn't in that duel, Tristan would still be here….(covers her face) Oh, I'm so horrible…..(cries)

Joey: Serenity….(puts his hand on her shoulder) It ain't your fault. Tristan…just ran out of luck that time…But I promise! We'll get him back!

Serenity:……

Yugi: We haven't found Alec yet, either…..

Joey:…dammit….

(hear the slash of an ax)

Duke:…Doesn't Tristan use an ax?!

Aya:…..yea!

Everyone: Tristan!!!! (They run to the clashing)

(Kaiba)

Lex:…..dang…nothing' to talk about….

Kaiba:…….let's just---

Mokuba: Seto!

Kaiba: Huh?

Mokuba: It's Tristan!

(They all look up. See Tristan with a smirk on his face holding a steel ax)

Naito: Hiya, Tristan!

Mokuba: Well, it's good to see a friendly face after so many hours.

Lex: Yea, stupid monsters…..

Kaiba: (thought) Get a clue, people….

Naito: Where are the others, Tristan?!

Tristan: (evil laugh) Those pathetic?!

Lex: Yo----you're not Tristan.

Kaiba: Tristan!

Tristan: I'm not Tristan, you jackasses!

Kaiba: See, told you guys.

Lex: You never said anything.

Kaiba: I was thinking it.

Naito: Right……

Tristan: Don't you remember me, Seto Kaiba?

Kaiba:…That voice…..Nezbit!

Nezbit: That's right! (jumps off and gets in an attack position) Now let's have a fight!

Lex: I'm behind your back all the way, Kaiba!

Voices: Tristan!!

(Everyone turns. See the others)

Duke: Dude, can't believe it's him!

Joey: How've ya been, my man?!

Nezbit: As a matter of fact, I feel great in my new body, Joseph!

Joey: (widens his eyes) Yo…it's Nezbit!

Duke: You piece of white trash!

( a little monkey watches from the top of a building. They don't notice)

Nezbit: Oh, how irritating……(turns to Kaiba and attacks him at surprise)

Kaiba: AHH!! (about to fall on his back. But stops with his hand against the round. Slides back. Takes out his gublade)

Joey: He got a gun blade, no fair!

Kaiba: Shut up, Wheeler! (runs up to Nezbit. But Nezbit blocks his attack)

Naito: (spins her daggers and about to slash. But Tristan blocks her attack)

Tristan: (about to slash Kaiba. But Kaiba does a back flip and then does a spin kick. Nezbit falls on his back)

Aya: whoa!

Lex: (Goes up to his sister ) You aright?

Aya: (nods) Just being amazed.

Lex: (Turns)

Kaiba: (shoots a bullet.)

Serenity: No!! It's still Tristan's body!

Kaiba: Like I care! This guy's evil!

Nezbit: (blocks it. Does a boomerang shot and gets the gunblade out of Kaiba's hand. Evil laugh)

Kaiba: (looks for it. Eye widens. Sees it's broken) Shit!

Nezbit: (gets his ax back. Evil laugh) Now…with no more interruptions…(about to slash Kaiba. But monkey with a weird head gets on Nezbit's face and scratches him) AAHHH!!! What the hell is this?!

Naito: Monkey!! Monkey!

Kaiba: (cocks an eyebrow)

Joey: Whoa! (runs up to Nezbit jumps and kicks him hard in the stomach.)

Nezbit: AAAHHH!!!!! (gets slammed into a garage and the door crashes)

Lex: Nice one, Joey! (gives him a high five)

Joey: Heh, thanks Lex!

Kaiba: (slowly gets up and looks at his gunblade) Damn…..

Yugi: Kaiba, did you guys find Alec?

Naito: We---

Kaiba: No.

(Naito , Lex, and Mokuba look at him like he was crazy)

Lex: (whispers) What?!

Kaiba: (whispers) It's too long to explain…

Serenity: Aw….(Tristan, the monkey, jumps into her arms) Aw! It's adorable!

Naito: Monkey! (walks up to Serenity) It's so cute!

Tristan: (thought) Oh, I just love this attention.

Kaiba: (looks at them)

Joey: Yo, sis! Watch out, it can be one of Noah's tricks!

Kaiba: For once, Wheeler's right.

Serenity: Aw, it can't be! It's too cute to be one of Noah's army! Or Celtas!

Aya:…(hears a motor) Huh?

Yugi: What?

Aya: I thought I heard something.

(The motor goes on again a few times)

Kaiba: (turns. Sees Nezbit riding on a motorcycle.) !!!

Nezbit: (snatches Mokuba)

Kaiba: Mokuba!!!!

Mokuba: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: Mokuba! (runs after them)

Nebit: Heh heh! Since you took sometime precious to me, I'm taking something precious from you! (rides off)

Kaiba: (slowly stops Damn! Mokuba!

Naito: (walks in front of him. Kaiba runs back) Mokie! Mokie!

Aya: (has her hand lightly in a fist near her chest. Hears another motor.) Is that another one of----(turns. Sees Kaiba riding in a motorcycle) GYAHHH!! (moves out of the way. So does Naito . Kaiba rides off the bridge and on to the other one. Rides off) Whoa!

Serenity: Now what? (still holding Tristan)

Tristan: Oo oo, ah ah! (looks around)

Tea: (looks around) Hmm……..oh! Look! (points. Everyone looks. Sees a truck)

Lex: Aright! Go Tea!

Tea: Haha!

Joey: I'm driving! I called it! (hops in the driver's seat.)

Lex: (sits next to him. The others sit in the back) Aright, Joey! Speed up this baby!

Joey: You've just read my mind, dude!

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: (riding on the motorcycle. Thought) Damn, you Nezbit! Nobody takes away Mokuba from me! No one takes away the only family I got! (speeds up the motorcycle) Don't worry, Mokuba! I'll save you!

(Village. Cloudy day)

Alec: (roses and wine starts. walking in the grass. Stops 4 feet away from the river.)……(gently clutches her fist on her chest. Flash back to when Kaiba smiled and kissed her on the lips. Back to the present. Alec looks down and puts both of her hands on her chest. Thought) Oh, Seto…be safe…..(Man doves fly past her. A feather falls in her hand. She looks.)…(raises up her arm. Camera goes to her hand. She slowly opens it and the feather flies past the river and up to the sky. It goes into the clouds. It slowly goes down and goes slowly to Kaiba dueling Lector. He is kneeling on the ground hurt. Hand on his chest)

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: Shit…….

Lector: Face it, Kaiba! You can't be me with Jinzo as my deck master!

Kaiba:…OH yea? Who's says, bitch?

Lector: Getting cranky, are we?! (evil laugh) Eveyone, look at the mighty Seto Kaiba now!

Kaiba:…grrr…..(slowly looks up at the sky)…? (sees something small in the sky. A feather is flying down. He slowly lets out his hand and it falls in his hand He clutches his fist. Closes his eye. Thought) Alec……you're still here……help me find Mokuba….(slowly stands up) Let's get this duel over with so I can find my brother!

(Truck)

Naito: (holding Tristan) La la la la! La la la la!

Duke: Naito, would you shut the hell up?!

Tristan: (thought) Come on…Naito…hand me back to Serenity….

Naito: (puts him on top of he head)

Tristan: (thought) Heh, close enough. (goes over into Serenity's arms)

Serenity: Aw…(giggles. And touches his "hair") Hey, you know, this makes him look like a little like Tristan!

Joey: Don't count on it, sis.

Tristan: (thought) Come o, Joey! Be optimistic! (scratches his head. Says because he doesn't think the others can hear) Wow, I can't believe I'm in Serenity's arms…Pay back to that stupid Duke Devlin! Ha! Oo oo ah ah!

Everyone: Huh? (even Joey)

Tristan: (thought) Whoops! Did I--

Lex: (gets out of the back window and into the back) It came from that monkey!

Duke: Let's get him!

Tristan: OO AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (jumps out of Serenity's arms. Duke accidentally lands on Serenity's lips)

(Everyone got their eyes popped out and the square mouth)

Serenity: !!

Duke: (quickly gets up) S-s-sorry!

Serenity:….It's-It's ar-ar-ar-ight!

Joey: What's aright?

Everyone: Nothing!

Joey:…..

Tristan: (thought) Nooo!!!!! Duke kissed Serenity before me?! That's so not right! She likes me better…I think….

Lex: Come here, you! (strangles Tristan)

Serenity and Naito: Lex! No!

Aya: Don't torture him!

Duke: (grabs Tristan and ties him to a handle)

Tristan: oo oo ahh!! It's me Tristan!

Duke: Sure…you are……

Tristan: Seriously, It's me dudes! Tri-ist-ta-an!

Joey: I'm telling ya, one of Noah's tricks!

Tristan: No, it's not Joey! Believe me! Oo ah ah!

Joey: Ma-ake me-ee!!

Yugi, Tea, and Aya:…….

Tristan: Oo oo……..

Joey: (stops)

Yugi: Why did you stop, Joey?

Joey: Look up in the sky.

Yugi: (looks. Sees a rocket) What the hell?

Joey: (keeps driving) Wonder what that is….

Aya: Yea, me too….(looks ahead) Joey, look! It's Kaiba!

Tea: It looks like he's dueling ne of the big five right now!

Yugi: Get us there, Joey!

Joey: Right with ya! (drives faster)

(Alec)

Alec: (still looking at the river)….(gets a vision in her head. Kaiba is kneeling on the floor. Gasp looking forward) Seto! He's in trouble! (runs back. Thought) I need t help him!

(Village)

Alec: Mr. Sage!

Sage: (turns) What is it, my summoner? You look worried!

Alec: Seto's in trouble! I want to help him out!

Sage: But what about the sorceress reaction, my summoner?! It will come out!

Alec:…..(looks down)…..(looks at him) Right now, someone important to me is in danger. I think that is more important than the stupid sorceress.

Sage: But---

Alec: Please Mr. Sage! I really need to help him! I want to be by his side! Please?! (has a worried and desperate look on her face)……

Sage:…..

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: (won the duel. Walks up to Lector) Where the hell is Mokuba, Lector?!

Lector: Ugh…(looks up at Kaiba angrily and annoyed) You'll never find your brother! I'll tell you that! (evil laugh and slowly disappears)

Kaiba: Dammit! (kicks the floor. Hears wheels. Turns. Sees the others)….

Yugi: (shouts out) Kaiba, are you ok?!

Kaiba: Of course I'm fine!

Lex: Where's Mokuba?!

Kaiba: That damn Lector didn't tell me anything! (grunts and looks forward. Slowly looks up. ) NOAH!!!! I'LL FIND MOKUBA! AND I'LL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER I GET MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!!!!!


	16. Chaos of Truths

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final fantasy)

Kaiba: (picks up his gun blade and slashes it. Puts it away and looks around. looks around. Looks forward and sees a tunnel. Thought) Maybe that leads to mOkuba! (about to run inside)

Yugi: Wait, Kaiba!

Kaiba: (stops. Turns) What?!

Yugi: It might be too dangerous!

Kaiba: Too dangerous, my ass! I'm going! (runs in the tunnel) Mokuba!!!!

Naito: Wai---

Joey: Let him go, Naito. We do stuff for him and he doesn't thank us in return!

Tea: Still, he needs our help!

Duke: No way! Good bye and good riddens!

Tea: (sighs) Aright then. (runs in the tunnel)

Yugi: Tea! (runs in after her)

Aya: Wait up! (runs in to catch up to them)

Serenity: (Holding Tristan) Come on, you guys!

Duke: Tch, naw! He's never done anything for us!

Joey: Yea!

Serenity:……

Lex: (whispers to Serenity) Go on.

Serenity: (grins. Turns to Duke and Joey) Suit yourselves! (about to run in)

Joey: Sereni--oh crap, even my own sister won't listen to me! Aw, shit, I'm going! (fllows Serenity.)

Duke: Aw, come on! (follows them. So do Naito and Lex)

(The tunnel disappears)

Serenity: What?!

Lex: Noah doesn't want us going in there…..or Celtas….

Duke: But Aya already dealed with Celtas.

Lex: Well, maybe it was a clone.

Naito: (yawns) Boring! (looks up at the sky with her arms behind her head. Sees a falling light) What the heck?!

(Everyone looks. See a falling light. Finally the light disappears a now they see Alec falling from the ky)

Everyone: ALEC!!!!

Alec: WHOA!!!!!

Duke: I gotchya! (lets out his arms. Alec falls in them.)

Alec: Thanks Duke.

Duke: (lets her down) No problem.

Serenity: Alec! (hugs her and lets go) We looked all around before to find you!

Joey: (gives Alec a hug) We missed ya, girl!

Lex: (smiles) Just wanted to see Kaiba, didn't ya Alec?

Alec: Well, I got a vision that he was in trouble. Where is Seto?

Naito:….He went…through a tunnel…Tea, Yugi, and Aya followed him…

Tristan: Oo oo ahh ahh! Yea, and then the tunnel disappeared!

Alec: Who's the talking monkey?

Tristan: Me, Tristan!

Alec: (gasp with amazement) TRISTAN!!!!! (hugs Tristan really tight) Oh, I knew you wouldn't disappear!!!

Joey: Let go of that chimp, Alec! It might not be him!

Alec: Noo!!

Duke, Joey, and Lex:….

Tristan: (gets out of Alec's arms and looks at the river)…..OO AHHH!!!!!!!!

Naito: What's the matter, Tristy?

Tristan: Look in the water!

(Everyone looks in the water. See four circles of ripples. Soon the big five, two shadow hunters, and the ghost that possessed Seth came out)

Everyone: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Grump: Yes, scream with fear!! Because you're going to lose your minds forever!

Joey: EEE!!!!!!! (gets monsters out. So does Alec, Naito, and Lex) Come on! Get in the car!

(Alec, Joey and Serenity, holding Tristan, sit in the front while the others sit in the back)

Joey: Hang on tight!!! (drives off fast)

Duke: (bumps his head on Lex) Ow! Sorry!

Lex: Dammit, Joey! Drive more safa will ya?!  
Joey: No time!

(Mansion)

Kaiba: Mokuba, listen to me! Noah is filling your mind with lies! I am your brother! Not him!

Mokuba: Noah is my only brother…..

Noah: Ha! See?! He is my brother, not yours as you claim!

Kaiba: You fucking son of bitch!

Mokuba: Don't call my brother that, you loser!

Kaiba: (gasp) Mokuba!

(Tea, Aya, and Yugi run in)

Kaiba: (turns) You!

Yugi: Kaiba, (walks up to him) Does this picture give you anything?

Kaiba: (looks at the picture. Sees his stepfather and Noah standing there) What the hell is this?!

Noah: Oh, you found the picture of me and my father!

Aya: If Noah is Gozoboro's son….then that means……

Tea:…Stepbrother…

Kaiba:…(grunts) You're lying Noah…..

Noah: Just can't handle the truth can you, Seto? Oh, well……(a red button flashes. He presses it) What is it this time? (a screen shows. Everyone looks at it except Mokuba; who's rather looking drowsy and possessed. See everyone in the car being chased by the…evil people. Joey is shooting and Serenity is shooting arrows. Lex is dead still with a pale face. Naito is trying to tell him to fight. Duke is throwing ninja stars. And last but not least, Alec is standing up in the front, leaning over and steering the wheel with sweat drop, square mouth, and dot eyes)

Kaiba: (gasp.thought) Ali! What is she doing there?!

Yugi: Oh no! They're in trouble! We got to go help them!

Noah: Well, I'll save our aruement for later. Right now, I got something to deal with! (The room disappears. Leaving Kaiba, Aya, Yugi, and Tea standing there. A door appears)

Aya: Let's go!!

(Truck)

(The truck is turned over to the side. Joey gets out slowly eye widened at what just happened when Noah came)

Joey: Well, that was weird.

Naito: I agree.

Joey: (helps Alec out. She trips but he catches her. She nods and fixes herself.)

Voices: Hey!!

(Everyone looks, except Alec and Lex, who's sitting on the ground looking petrified. Alec is trying to bring him back to the present by punching him on the knee. They see Yugi, Aya, and Tea running. Kaiba is walking looking down.)

Joey: Yo!!! (Yugi runs up to him and Joey gives him a noogie)

Tea: (helps Serenity out) Lucky we found you guys!

Serenity: Mm-hmm!!

Naito: Aya, your bro's still petrified!

Aya: Lex! Lex!….Lexandro!!!!

Duke: Lexandro??!! (being helped up by Aya) Haha!

Lex: Who called my real name?! (looks at Aya) Aya! (hugs his sister)

Alec: (slowly stands up looking around. Looks forward and sees Kaiba walking still looking down thinking. She grins and is running to him) SETO!!!!

Kaiba: Huh? (looks up. Sees Alec running) Ali!! ( Runs forward a little and stops. Spreads out his arms for her and she runs into them) You ok?

Alec: Mm! (slowly lets go looking up at him)

Kaiba: (puts his hands on her shoulders. Suddenly frowns) I told you to stay at the village!

Alec: (swings with her hands behind her back looking down)…I can't help it. I want you to be safe. (puts a finger on his forehead and bends down a litle) Just think of me as your guardian angel.

Kaiba:….

Alec: (looks around)….where's…Mokuba?

Kaiba:….It's a long story……We have to find him fast….before that Noah messes with his mind forever….

Alec:…Wait….when you hugged me this time…..I felt it…

Kaiba:…(sigh) We've all been here too long……..


	17. Walking a Path

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy)

Duke: So Noah's your stepbroter, Kaiba?

Kaiba: That's none of your damn business, Devlin!

Alec:……

Duke: Geez…..(looks at Aya) Aya, it may be rude…but…how did you and your bro get separated?

(Footsteps of Aya, Yugi, and Lex stop. Everyone stops and looks at them)

Duke:…Oh, Sorry! I knew it was rude!

Naito: That's ok, Duke! I'll tell the story!

Lex and Aya: NAITO!!!!

Naito: It was like 6 years ago after Varon left.

Aya: (clutches her fists. Lex grunts)

Yugi: (looking worried. Thought) Shouldn't Naito save it?! It's Lex and Aya's secret!

Naito: Celtas took over Dustria and attacked the town. Lex and Aya were hiding----

Aya: (shuts her eyes tight with her fists clutched harder than ever) DAMMIT!!! SHUT THE HELL UP, NAITO!! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT STUPID CRAP OF OURS!!!!

(Everyone stays silent. Even Kaiba and Naito. They are all shocked. Aya slowly opens her eyes and finds out that everyone is looking at her scared. She suddenly has a worried look on her face)

Aya: I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-orry….I-I c-c-c-ouldn't cont-t-t-trol myself….

Lex: Aya….

Naito:…I'm sorry.

Aya:…It's ok….(takes a step forward. Not looking at everyone else)…Let's move.

Tristan: Oo oo ahh ahh!! Yea, then we can kill Noah! Then I can get my body back!

Joey: We're not even sure that you are Tristan!

Tristan: I am, dude!

Serenity: You two please stop!

Lex: Yeah! We gotta help Kaiba find Mokuba and get the hell out of this shit!

Kaiba: ENOUGH!!!

(Everyone looks at him. He doesn't look at them)

Kaiba: (clutches his fists) Look, I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help to find Mokuba!

Alec: (does a silent gasp)

Kaiba: Now just fuckin' leave me alone! (runts and walks forward. But Tea runs in front of him and blocks him) What's your problem?

Tea: You're the problem, Kaiba! You may not admit it, but you need our help to find your brother! All of us!

Kaiba: (grunts. Walks past her. Tea watches him go. Alec stands there for a few seconds and then runs to him with his back facing her and grabs his arm gently. He stops.)

(Everyone is watching. Joey has that Jealousy mark on his forehead with a raised up fist.)

Kaiba: (slowly turns his head to look at her. She's looking down)…Ali….let go.

Alec: (shakes her head) We went to help you.

Joey: (whispers) Why is he calling her Ali?

Lex and Naito:…….

Kaiba:….I don't--

Alec: Yes you do. More than you ever imagined.

Kaiba:…Ali….(turns and puts his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him)

Alec: (shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips) You're starting to be the old scroogy Kaiba again. I'm getting worried.

Kaiba: 9looks around. Eye widens) Why don't you worry about him?!

(Everyone looks. They see Tristan)

Alec: (turns and gasp. Kaiba takes his hands of her and turns. Walks straight forward)…? (turns. Sees Kaiba walking away)…..(follows him)

Lex: (looks around)…Hey….where did Alec and Kaiba go?

(Alec)

Alec: (can't see Kaiba anymore. Is running like Rinoa.) Seto!! Where are you?! Seto?!!! (slowly stops and takes a breather. Huff huff huff)…Seto…..(sees a shadow. Looks forward. Sees a door. Thought) Maybe he went through there………(runs through it. Sees dark skies and green grass. Eye widens. Turns to run out. But the door disappeared.) What the--?! (looks up at the sky. Sees the stars are shining bright.)…this is familiar…..(looks around again. Starts running like Rinoa)

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: (walking through the Kaiba Land building. Looking around seriously)……Tch, probably this place mocks that little brat. (slowly stops in front of a door.)…..Wonder what's in here…? (slowly walk up to the door)….(slowly opens it)

(Yami)

Yami: Dammit, we need a plan…

Joey: I know. This is a bunch a bull shit.

Lector: Face it! You can't beat my dragon, whatsoever!!

Aya: Don't listen to him! You can do this!

Duke: (having Tristan on his head) Yea! Do this for the little monkey (points to Tristan) Right here!

Tristan: Oohh??!! You believe me?!

Duke: Sure.

Tristan: Finally!! Ooh ooh ahh ahh ahh!!!

Lector: You're turn, Yugi!

Yami: (grunts)

Aya: Come on, you guys! Don't act like a bunch of slums and win this duel!

Joey: Who you calling slums?! Well, you won't know how you would feel like if you were in the spot I'm standing in!!

Tea: Can you guys please stop?!

Yami: (draws a card)….(smirks)….

(Alec)

Alec: (still running like Rinoa.) Seto, are you here?! Seto?! (thought) Oh, Seto, you've got to be here! This was the only path! (slowly stops. Slowly looks around. Turns around.)…….(turns around in another direction. Sees Kaiba turning around. Alec grins) Seto!

Kaiba: (looks at her. Smiles. Fully turns and spreads his arms. She runs into his arms with a scared look) Hey.

Alec: (hides her face in his arms. Tears)

Kaiba: (slowly lets go and puts his hands on the side of her shoulders. Alec slowly looks at him with strange look)

Alec:…..(thought) This……

Kaiba: Glad you're ok.

Alec:….(turns away from him)

Kaiba: (still has his hands on the side of her shoulders. Moves his hands and puts his arms around her. Alec relaxes. But then feels disappearance. Turns. No one is there.)

Alec: This is…like my dream…..except….(looks down)…..

Voice: SO, WE FINALLY MEET, KAIBA!! FACE TO FACE! AHAAHHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Alec: Huh?! (looks up at the sky. Sees a vision of Kaiba standing 7 feet away from Noah. They are at the lava stuff like in the show) Seto!!!

Kaiba: Aright, cut the crap, Noah! Give me my little brother back! He's my only family!

Noah: You have no family, Seto! Mokuba went against you! Now he's my brother!

Kaiba: (grunts) We'll see about that.

Alec: (gasp) Oh no! (keeps running) I got to find an exit!!

(Ending of Yami and Joey vs. The big five)

Yami: (stomps his foot in front of The big five really hard) Give back Tristan's body back!

Lex: Yea, or you're going to have to answer to me!

Nezbit: (small evil laugh. Gets louder. Slowly stands up and gets out an ax) Fools! You actually think I would gie it back?!

Everyone:??!!

Nezbit: (looks at Aya and gives her a evil and sexy look. Aya slowly backs away looking scared. Turns fully to her) Aya…the one Celtas as talking about…(smirks. Running up to her) Let me destroy you for good!

Yami: Aya!!!! (running to her from another direction)

Aya: (takes a step back. About to use barrier, but Tristan casts Silence. Aya takes out her sword. But before she could slash; a light shines)

Nezbit: What the--?! (is slowly disappearing in the light) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aya: (eye widens) What…? Was that just me….?

Yami: Aya! (gets up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders looking dead worried) Are you aright?!

Aya: (nods and looks down with her hands clutched together) I'm aright. (looks at Yami) But…..(looks at monkey Tristan) Tristan…

Yami:…(looks at Tristan) I'm sorry, Tristan…

Tristan: Oo oo oo…..(looks down) Great….I don't want to be a monkey anymore!

Serenity:…Tristan…(picks him up) Don't worry, we're here for you..

Tristan: (thought) On secod thought, maybe a little longer….Oo ahh!!


	18. Memories

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy)

Alec: (still running. Slowly stops all worn out and tired.) Huff….Huff….(thought) Seto…..(eyes slowly close and she falls on her knees. Her knees bend straight and she lies on the wet grass.)……….

(Dream)

Alec: (slowly wakes up)…uh…? (slowly stands up)..Where am I…?

Voice: Seto, you lazy bum. Wake up!

Alec: (looks. Sees her and Kaiba as little kids) Us…..

Seto: (slowly wakes up. Sees Alec's face above him) Whoa!! (rolls over and stands up) Don't do that!

Ali: (laughs) Lazy bum. I would be so surprised if you owned a big company.

Seto: Tch, don't dream of that happening.

Ali: (laughs. Has a jump rope in her hand. Walks to he shoreline. Seto looks at her) Can't wait….

Seto:…For what?

Ali: (Gasp. Turns) You forgot?!

Seto: Forgot what?

Voice: Hey.

Alec: (sees them turn. She turns half way too. Sees Lex and Naito. Lex is holding a couple of logs. Naito is holding a cloth.

Lex: Guess we're the only ones working on the raft, huh? (grins. Walks over to Ali) You're just as lazy as he is, Alec.

Alec: (giggles) Noticed, huh?

Naito: Come on, Seto! Help find some rope! I can't find any!

Seto: Aright. (runs into his house. Comes out with some rope) Here. (throws it at Naito)

Naito: Thank coo!!

Alec: (turns to Seto) So let's start building!

Lex: Wait a sec!

(Everyone turns to Lex)

Lex: We still need paint.

Seto: Wouldn't that make the raft icky looking?

Lex: Oh, shut up, Seto! Who came up with this idea?

Seto: I'm just saying…..

Lex: Also, we need 5 more logs and a big basket that we can stick on the raft.

Naito: Hey, me, you, and Alec did most of the work…..

(Everyone slowly looks at Seto smirking)

Seto:…..Aw, durn……………fine!

Lex: (laughs) Good luck!

(They all run to different places)

Seto:……(walks over to Naito sitting on the dock tilting her head side to side)

Naito: Hiya, Seto! Up for a round?!

Seto: Sure.

Naito: He he! (stands up and takes out a ball) Ready when you are!

FIGHT!!!

Naito: Aw, I lost…..Well, here ya go!

Receive potion

Seto: Thanks.

Naito: Go on looking for our stuffins!

Alec:….(thought) I remember this…..I was watching him fight….He got good skills…….

Seto: (Runs around. Finds more logs. Walks over to Lex)

Lex: (sitting on a tree) Hey, Seto. Want a fight?

Seto: Yea.

Lex: Heh, an excuse to not work, huh? (stands up) Ariht, I'll let you slide on that for now…(takes out a wooden sword) Time to kick your butt!

Seto: In your dreams, Lex!

FIGHT!!!!

Lex: Whoa…my own little student….beat the poop outta me……

Seto: Whoo hoo! (jumps raising a fist)

Lex: Well, keep on working. See ya.

Seto: (runs. Sees Alec jumping on the shoreline.) ? (walks over to her) What are you doing?

Ali: Oh, just stuff. (turns) Hey, wanna fight? I'll use my dart gun.

Seto: Ok, sure.

Ali: Hehe. You mostly lost to me!

Seto: No, I didn't! The other times you cheated!

Ali: (sticks a tongue out. Gets her dart gun out) Ready or not!

FIGHT!!!!!

Ali: Wow, you beat me!

Seto: Yup.

Ali: Well, here's the big basket. (hands it over to him.) You got the other stuff, right?

Seto: Got em right here.

Ali: Goodie! (jumps) Now we can start!

(Yugi)

Tristan: Aw, come on, you guys! Let me go!

Joey: (turning monkey Tristan over and over)

Tristan: Dude, don't you know it's me??!! Ooo oo ahh ahh!!!

Duke: For the last time, yes! But we're just checking if you might have any clues to lead us to Noah!

Naito: And where we find Noah--

Lex: We might find Kaiba, too.

Joey: Tch, who cares about that jerk?! I just want to kick Noah's ass and get the hell out of here!

Tea: But what about Alec?

Joey: (stops)……………………….

Aya:…um….

Duke: (grabs Tristan and shakes him)

Tristan: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

(the slot comes off and there are buttons)

Naito: OO!!!!

Yugi: Wonder which button….

Lex: Hmm……….(presses number 4. Soon Tristan has two swords in his knees and starts slashing everywhere) What the hell?!

Joey: Dude! (dodging the swords)

Tristan: Stop this shi-it!!!!!!

Joey: (grabs Tristan and presses the 2)

Tristan: (stops and starts floating)

Joey: Hey, that ain't so--- GYAHH!!!! (dodges Tristan charging at everyone)

Yugi: YEEE!!!!!!!

Aya: (dodges it)

Tristan: (falls to the ground tired) Oo oo………..

Yugi: (bends down. Looks at all the buttons)…(sees a "e" button) Hm? (presses it. Soon Tristan starts glowing red eyes and creates a door)

Everyone: Whoa……….

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: (walking around)…..(stops. Sees two people not clear enough) Who--? (gets closer. Eye widens. Sees him, Mokuba, and Alec sitting in front of the orphanage)

Seto:…..

Alec:…(sigh) Isn't today great?

Mokie: (looks at her) Why? It's just like any other day. Which is--

Seto: Bor-ring……..

Alec: No, (stands up) This day is different! I'm sure!

Seto: Just like any other day but wrong?

Alec: Shut up! (walks over the center) I'm serious! Just look at the day! (looks up and closes her eyes. Sighs.)…

Seto: (looks. Sees the beautiful sunset)…..hey….you're right.

Mokie:…..I see it, too! There's an early moon!

Alec: (nods) Which is a good omen. (slowly turns around) Hey, I'll race you guys!

Seto: Well, that was all the sudden.

Mokie: OH, come on, Terra. You always win. I always come in third place…

Seto: Well, this time there'll be a new first place! (stands up) I've been practicing!

Alec: (laughs) Okay! One! Two! (Runs) Sucker!

Seto: Hey!!! (runs after her) Terra!

Alec: (laughs)

Mokie: (sits there laughing)

Seto: (grunts and speeds up. Finally gets up to Alec and past. Touches the gate and runs back. Gets back to Mokie) Ha ha!

Mokie: Yay!

Alec: Aww……

(They all laugh. Kaiba is just standing there)

Kaiba:….wait…..I remember that….I remember what happened after that too……..

(flashback)

(It is night. Mokie is sleeping in the orphanage. Kaiba and Alec are at a bridge)

Alec: Well, that was fun.

Seto: Yeah…

Alec:…(sigh)……(walks nearer to the bridge)

Seto:….Tell me.

Alec: Yeah?

Seto:…Where did you live before?

Alec: (giggles) I told you before. I don't remember.

Seto: (walks next to her)….nothing?

Alec:….nothing.

Seto:…wow….The only thing I remember are my parents…..

Alec:….Lucky you….

Seto:…Well….do you want to go back?

Alec:….Well….I'm happy here. (turns to him) with you guys.

Seto: (smiles. Looks at the moon) Just wish not the orphanage.

Alec:…But you know….it would be nice to know.

Seto: Yup. And those places we don't know or traveled through the books.

Alec: Yeah……hey! Look!

Seto: (looks. Sees an abandoned boat on the beach) A boat!

Alec: Hey, let's go take it and ride! Jut the two of us!

Seto: What the--? (looks at her eye widened) You crazy?! What about Mokie?!

Alec: Just kidding! (giggles)

Seto:…Terra….you've changed.

Alec:…Maybe…..everyone has to change…….but maybe the thing that changed is the way you see me. The way you see everything…..

Seto:……

Alec:…..But….(looks at Seto) Don't ever change.

Seto: (looks at Alec)…(grins) It's a promise!

(Kaiba)

Kaiba:….(thought) I never kept that promise……..(The two disappear. Suddenly this train shows up in front of him) What the hell?!


	19. The Ring Plus One

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Squaresoft)

Joey: Woah, mama dukes….!!! This building's huge!

Naito: It's Kaiba Corperations! I'm not that surprised!

Duke: Yea, Yea, yea.

Yami: (comes out. Takes out his sword)

Lex:…Hey, Yug. I don't think we're going to fight in there.

Yami: Lex, you'll never know.

Aya: Yami's right. After all the other things that happened, there might be something in there.

Yami: (thought) Thank the world for Aya's logic!

Lex:…Hmmm…aright then! (The floor suddenly shakes) Whoa!

Serenity: What was that?! (looks around. Gasp) Look! (points in a direction with her mouth open)

(Everyone looks. See Celtas and a bunch of shadow hunters)

Aya: (takes out her sword) This will be easy.

Celtas: Oh, underestimating me aren't you, Ayuis?

Yami: (grunts) Shut the hell up! We defeated you so many times! Just admit defeat, Celtas!

Celtas: Never! I may seem to run out of luck! But I never quit! (raises her arms) I call upon you! Ringed Dragon of Ra!

Naito: Winged Dragon?!

Tea: Oh no!!

(The Winged Dragon of Ra roars. Aya slowly moves forward. The Winged Dragon shoots at her sword)

Aya: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ( blocks the light from her eyes)

Yami and Lex: AYA!!

Aya: (slowly opens her eyes. Sees that her sword is broken) No….!!! (thought) The first time….my sword……breaks……..

Celtas: Do you wish to fight me now?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Aya:….

Voice: Yes, she will!!!

(Everyone looks. See Varon standing on a cliff)

Aya and Lex: Uncle Varom!!!

Varon: (jumps from the cliff and jumps in front of Aya. Turns to her. Throws her a staff) Here!

Aya: (catches it. Grins at him and nods)

Varon: (turns. Takes his sword out) Lex, Yugi….help me out in this one!

Lex and Yami: (nod. Lex takes out his double edger)

Yami: Time to kick your ass for real, Celtas!

FIGHT!!!!

Joey: Whoa! That was so fucking cool!!

Tristan: OO oo ahh ahh!! Whoo hoo!!!

Aya: (brushes her hair to the back. Turns to Varon) You came back!

Varon: Got a sign that you guys were in trouble. So, here I am saving so many damsels in distress ( All the guys got sweat drops. Looks at everyone and grins. Suddenly feels pain and feels his chest) UGH…….

Lex: Uncle Varon! You ok?!

Varon: I'm fine, Lexo……(slowly stands up) There was another reason I came here too. (turns to Yami) Yugi, here. (gives him a bead with 2 red silk strings)

Yami: (takes it and examines it)…What is it?

Varon: It's called Spherement. It's a magic sphere that you put in your sword. White, Black, and Summon Magic.

Yami: Whoa….you sure?

Varon: (nods) Positive. (puts his and on Yami's shoulder) Take care of Lex and Aya for me, aright?

Yami: (nods) I will, Varon.

Lex: Me/! Why me?! I've been watching over them!

Varon: (chuckles) Sure………………..

Aya: (has a sad face) You have to leave, Uncle Varon?

Varon: 'Fraid so. Sorry.

Aya: (nods smiling) It's ok! We'll see each other again, right?

Varon: Sure! (Jumps on the cliff) See ya! (slowly disappears)

Yami: (grins with Aya's hand on the top of his)…….(hears a train) What the--?

(Kaiba)

Kaiba: (gets off the train)………(sees that it's a lava pit) Noah! Come here and duel like a man!

Noah: Oh, I'm already here, Seto…..

(Noah appears slowly sitting on a boulder)

Kaiba: Give my brother back, you bastard!

Noah: How many times do I have to say this, Seto?! Mokuba's my brother now! (evil laugh)

Kaiba: That is so sad! Taking over people's minds just to do what you want!

Noah: Well, (stands up) That's just how the way I work! (jumps off and lands on his feet and turns to Kaiba) So you want a duel? Fine, let's get one in, shall we?

Kaiba: Fine with me, you brat!

(Yami)

Yami: (looking around) I thought I heard a train…

Serenity: Maybe it past by.

Tristan: That might've…(monkey sounds) But this bad boy didn't!

(Everyone sees……um……I forgot what it was called…….but……….you saw the episode right?)

Joey: Whoa! Cool, Tristan!

Lex: Let's ride this!

(15 minutes later)

Tristan: OH, come on you lazy bums! Speed this baby up!

Lex: Oh, shut the hell up!

Joey: Yea, Mr. " My-Arms-Are-Too-Short-To-Drive"!

Yami: (holding on to Aya with his hand on his head. Wind blowing fast) How long is this damn tunnel!

Aya: (Hanging on to Yami with her mouth a little open)

Serenity and Tea: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Naito: (screaming with excitement) WWWHHHHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Aya: (laughing)

Lex: Aw, shit! Broken tracks!!!

(Everyone has their screaming face. Aya has her mouth wide open with popping out eyes. So does Yami. He has his hands on he side of Aya's shoulders. Lex has a big square mouth with popping out eyes. Naito has her eyes close happily with her mouth like a cat)

Everyone: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(Alec)

Alec: (slowly wakes up. Still in the grass. Slowly stands up)……Seto………(sees a door) Yes!! (slowly walks to the door)………….no choice…….(opens the door and runs thourgh it. The room is black. Alec keeps runing until she sees light.) Noah finally came to his senses! (runs through the light. Lands in a sunny place.) Huh?

Kaiba: ? (looks. Eye widened) Ali!!

Everyone (except Noah and Mokuba): Alec!

Alec: You guys……

Noah: Ok, quit with the little reunion, Seto! Back to our duel!

Kaiba: (still looking at Alec)…….(looks back at Noah) Aright then!

( Later)

Kaiba: Mokuba! Listen to me! You're not Noah's brother! You're mine! (looks at his palm) You were the reason we made it this far.

Mokuba:….??!

Kaiba: (closes is eyes with a soft grin. A tear drop falls on his palm) You're the only family I have, Mokuba….(clutches his fist. Mokuba stares looking shocked. Slowly opens his eyes and looks at Mokuba) We fought together our whole lives!

Mokuba: (gasp)

Alec:…(slowly smiles looking at Kaiba. Looks at Mokuba) Mokuba, listen to Seto! You always loved him for who he is! You always cheered him on! And for that, he loves you back!

Kaiba: (still looking at Mokuba) Remember those days at the orphanage?! Me, you, and Ali took care of each other! We've always been there!

Mokuba:…Se..Set…..

Naito: He's remembering!

Lex: Yes! You can do it, Mokuba!

Yami: Remember what's in your heart!

Joey: (thought) Wow…never seen Kaiba like this….

Kaiba: And most of all……(smiles) You helped me earn blue eyes…remember?

Mokuba: (gasp.thought) I….remember…

(flshback)

Mokuba: (taking about the past in thought. Shows Mokie drawing a picture of Blue Eyes) I knew my brother always wanted blue eyes to put in his deck. So I drew him a blue eyes on a piece of paper. It was imple, and I knew he couldn't use it in a duel. But he kept it his whole life. He still has it in that picture holder around his neck….

(Shows a blue eyes coming out of the paper. Mokie is amazed. Soon He is flying on Blue Eyes. He looks around happily with his mouth open. Soon he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back cutely and sees Seto right behind him. Mokie grins. Seto grins happily too. Soon it goes back to the present)

(The present)

Mokuba: I…remember…….!!!

Kaiba: That's right, little brother! You can fight it! Fight it! (Draws a card. Closes his eyes tight. Thought) Come on…let this be it….save me and Mokuba…….(slowly opens one eye. See it's blue eyes) Yes! I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!!!

Mokuba: (gasp. His eyes don't look possessed anymore.) Seto!

Seto: Mokuba!!!

Mokuba: (looks at Noah) See ya, loser! (jumps off the platform. Running to Alec) Alii!!!!

Alec: Mokuba!! (bends down and hugs him with tears. Naito and Lex jump off and run over to them and bend down)

Kaiba: (looking at them smiling. Then looks back at Noah smirking) Well, Noah. It's 5 against 1 now!

Noah: Hu-Huh? (slowly looks at them. Sees Naito, Lex, Alec, and Mokuba, standing up with their fists clutched and angry and serious faces.)

Lex: The Ring plus one is back together again!

Naito: (jumps) Whoo hoo!!

Tea: The Ring? Plus One?

Aya: It's what they called themselves when they little….Mokuba was just now added.

Tea: Oh.

Lex: Come on, Seto! (Kaiba was a little surprised at Lex saying that) Beat him to the end!

Kaiba: Mm! (looks back at Noah) Well, Noah? What's it feel like to be alone?

Noah: (grunts) I'll just say that you're so pathetic to rely on your fan club right there.

Alec: The Ring to you, mister!

Kaiba: Let's get on with this!

(Later)

Noah: (in shinako) This is your defeat, Seto!

Kaiba: (grunts)

Mokuba: Seto!!! (running to him)

Alec: (watching Mokuba run off with a smile. So are Naito and Lex.)

Kaiba: (looks. Smiles) Mokuba…..!! (bends down to hug him. But Noah turns them into stone before they do)

Everyone: (gasp)

Yami: Mokuba! Kaiba!

Aya: They--

Joey: Stone!!

The Ring: SETO!!! MOKUBA!!!

Alec: (with tears)…..no………!!! (kneels down. Lex bends down and puts his hand on her shoulder. She slowly looks at him and hugs him. Lex isn't really surprised. Lex hods her. Naito puts her hands on Alec's shoulders. The others run over to Mokuba and Kaiba)

Serenity: Oh my gosh……..

Yami: (grits his teeth) grrr……….

Alex: (slowly lets go of Lex. Slowly stands up with tears. Sniff)….(grits her teeth looking down and clutches her fists) Noah……..you bastard (turns around and looks at Noah) HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!!!! YOU FILTHY JERK!!! YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!!!

Noah: Oh, that insult just breaks my heart……..(raises up a finger and turns Alec into stone)

Lex: NOO!!!

Everyone: ALEC!!!!

Joey: (runs up to her. So des Serenity) Alec……….(tear)…..dammit….we lost her again….

Serenity: (cries) Alec…!!

Yami: Noah…(grits his teeth and clutches his fists more looking down. Finally looks up) YOU STUCK-UP CHEATER!!!!

Noah: You're calling me a cheater?!

Yami: That's right! You just can't admit it, can you?! (takes Kaiba's duel disk and combines part of it with his)Since Kaiba still has life points, I'll take his place!

Aya: (looks at Yami) Yami………

Yami: (whispers) Don't worry, Aya. I'll win this.

Aya:….(nods.looks at Noah)

Duke: You sure, Yugi?

Yami: I've never been so sure in my whole entire life.

Tea: (thought) He's so confident.

Lex:…Then we're here for you, Yug!

Yami: Thank you.

Noah: (blasts around Yami and soon creates a pillat. Yami is high on the pillar [ not drunk].)

Aya: Be careful!

Yami: I will!

Noah: Let's get on with it so I can turn you all into stone! (evil laugh)

Yami: (grunts. Thought) Kaiba…Mokuba….Alec….I'll get you guys back….all of you….

__

I promise this.


End file.
